Love Bakery
by Black Key
Summary: Kisah cinta antara Park Jung Min seorang pastrysierre berwajah manis dan cantik dengan seorang namja tampan Kim Hyun Joong yang terjadi di dalam Love Bakery. HyunMin SS501 Couple, BL, Yaoi, Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Love Bakery

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 1 / 7.

Main Cast:

Kim Hyun Joong 26 tahun.

Park Jung Min 26 tahun.

Other Cast:

Choi Ji Yeon a.k.a Dean Choi 17 tahun.

Jung Min Young a.k.a Monica Agustine Cassielf 17 tahun.

Song Hye Soo a.k.a Hani J 17 tahun.

Kim Kibum 23 tahun.

Choi Siwon 26 tahun.

Rated: T.

Genre: Romance, Comedy, M-Preg.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, Don't Like Don't Read.

Note: Kisah cinta antara Park Jung Min seorang pastrysierre berwajah manis dan cantik dengan seorang namja tampan Kim Hyun Joong yang terjadi di dalam Love Bakery.

Note: ini ff terinspirasi dari film Yaoi Antique Bakery (Korean Movie Yaoi) dan Go! Go! G-Boy (Thailand Movie Yaoi) yang aku kombinasikan dan diubah beberapa adagan (Mungkin malah banyak, biar jadi original inspirasi aku gitu. Tapi tetap ada ngambil adegan aslinya kok) serta ditambah adegan-adegan hayalanku sendiri (Itu wajib biar ceritanya ga mudah ditebak sama yang baca).

* * *

><p>^_^ Love Bakery ^_^<p>

_Author Pov…_

Love bakery adalah sebuah toko kue dan cake yang sudah cukup terkenal dan memiliki benyak pelangan dari berbagai kalangan masyarakan bahkan banyak yang berasal dari luar negeri juga. Pemilik toko ini adalah sepasang suami istri muda yang keduanya ternyata bergender sama, sama-sama namja. Siapa lagi mereka kalau bukan Kim Hyun Joong dan sang istri Park Jung Min atau yang sekarng sudah menjadi Kim Jung Min sejak ia dinikahi oleh bossnya sendiri enam bulan yang lalu.

Setelah tujuh tahun ditolak terus menerus akhirnya cinta Jung Min diterima juga oleh Hyun Joong setelah berbagai cerita mereka lalui selama berkerja sama membangun Love bakery dari nol sampai sekarang ini.

"Annyeong…." Teriak tiga yeoja muda dan cukup cantik sambil memasuki Love bakery. Ketiga yeoja tadi masihlah seorang anak-anak kecil yang duduk di salah satu sekolah menengah atas yang cukup bergengsi di daerah sekitar lokasi Love Bakery berada. Hal itu bisa dilihat dari baju sekolah yang masih mereka kenakan saat ini.

"Annyeong…. Ji Yeon-ah… Min Young-ah… Hye Soo-ah… selamat datang. Kalian bertiga nggak bosan-bosan ya datang kemari" seru sang pemilik toko yang tak lain adalah Hyun Joong pada tiga yeoja muda langanan tetap tokonya sejak ia baru mulai menidirkan usahanya itu. Tiga yeoja tadi masing-masing bernama Choi Ji Yeon, Jung Min Young dan Song Hye Soo.

"Tentu saja Hyun Oppa, kan kue-kue disini enak-enak" seru Min Young dengan wajah manisnya.

"Dan lagi disini juga ada oppa" kata Hye Soo sedikit mengoda Hyun Joong, namja tampan tadi hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar kata-kata dua gadis yang bisa dikatakan terlalu kecil itu.

"Kalau aku sih gara-gara ada Jung Min oppa tentunya. Kalau nggak ada dia mana mungkin ini toko ada kan" kata Ji Yeon sedikit ketus khas gayanya yang memang sedikit terlihat beda dari dua yeoja tadi, Ji Yeon memang sedikit tomboy anaknya.

"Aduh… Ji Yeon-ah… kamu buat oppa sedih lho" kata Hyun Joong dengan muka yang dibuat-buat sedih. Hyun Joong dan ketiga yeoja tadi memang sudah sangat dekat layaknya seorang kakak pada adik-adiknya.

"Wajahnya nggak cocok tuh oppa, nggak kelihatan melasnya" seru Min Young menyindir Hyun Joong.

"Sudah ah jangan ganggu Hyun Oppa yang lagi kerja, lebih baik kita cari Jung Min onnie aja" kata Hye Soo pada Min Young dan Ji Yeon.

"Hn… Hyun Oppa, Jung Min onnie dimana?" Tanya Ji Yeon pada Hyun Joong.

"Ada di dapur, cari saja disana tapi jangan menganggu pekerjaan di dapur ya" kata Hyun Joong mengingatkan ketiga Yeoja tadi.

"Siiip oppa, tenang saja. Yuk kita samperin Jung Min onnie" seru Min Young sambil menarik Ji Yeon dan Hye Soo kearah dapur tempat diciptakannya kue serta cake-cake lezat dan mengugah selera yang di jual di Love Bakery.

"Jung Min onnie, kita bertiga datang" seru Min Young, Hye Soo dan Ji Yeon berbarengan. Membuat seisi dapur terkejut dan hampir saja merusak keadaan dapur. Jung Min yang saat itu tengah membantu Kibum menghias cake pesanan pelangan jadi kaget dan hampir saja menjatuhkan cake yang ada ditangannya.

"Yack.! Kalian bertiga kalau datang jangan buat kaget kenapa" seru Jung Min sambil meletakkan cake yang tadi ia pengang diatas meja. "Kibum, sambung lagi sendiri ya. Aku mau mengurusi tiga anak nakal ini dulu" kata Jung Min pada Kibum asistennya dalam membuat kue dan cake.

"Ne, Hyung serahkan saja semua padaku" kata Kibum sambil tersenyum manis pada Jung Min. Jung Min pun segera menghampiri ketiga yeoja yang mendadak membuat heboh tadi. Ketiga yeoja tadi sudah asik duduk di dekat sebuah meja yang diatasnya sedang tak digunakan untuk menghias cake.

"Kalian kenapa datang kemari?" Tanya Jung Min sambil berdiri di depan tiga yeoja tadi dan mengelus-elus perut besarnya. Ya, saat ini Jung Min sudah mengandung anak sang suami tercinta. Dan umur kandungan Jung Min pun sudah sembilan bulan hanya tinggal menunggu hari kelahiran bayi yang tinggal beberapa hari lagi menurut dokter. Jangan Tanya kenapa umur kandungan Jung Min lebih lama dari pada umur pernikahanya. Sebenarnya mereka menikah setelah mengetahui kalau Jung Min tengah hamil tiga bulan. Karena itulah, pernikahan dan kehamilan Jung Min bisa dikatakn sedikit mencurigakan.

"Ya mau makan cake dong Onnie, masak mau tidur sih" seru Hye Soo santai membuat Jung Min sweatdrop mendadak.

"Iya tahu, tapi nggak biasanya kalian mau makan cake saja sampai menerobos dapur seperti ini. Pasti ada hal lain yang membuat kalian melakukan ini semua bukan?" Tanya Jung Min dengan tatapan curiganya. Jung Min menatap ketiga yeoja tadi satu persatu.

"Nggak kok onnie kita bener-bener Cuma mau makan cake aja" kata Min Young gugup.

"Jangan bohong deh, ketahuan tuh wajah kalian bertiga gugup. Dan lagi, aku ini namja bukan yeoja jadi jangan panggil onnie panggil oppa mengerti" jelas Jung Min.

"Nggak mau maunya panggil onnie" kata Min Young ngotot, yang juga mendapat angukan dari Hye Soo.

"Kalau bukan yeoja kenapa bisa berbadan dua seperti itu?" Kata Ji Yeon menyindir.

"Aish si mulut menyebalkan satu ini" kata Jung Min sambil mengerakan tangannya seolah-olah hendak memukul Ji Yeon yang langsung bergerak melindungi dirinya dengan refleks yang sangat baik.

"Sudah onnie, Ji yeon kan memang menyebalkan" seru Hye Soo.

"Yack.! Maksudmu apa hah?" Tanya Ji Yeon kesal sambil menatap Hye Soo.

"Sudah-sudah, kenapa malah bernatem sih" lerai Jung Min. "Ayo katakan padaku tujuan utama kalian menerobos dapur" Tanya Jung Min ulang.

"Itu… Itu… sebenarnya… kita mau… mau…" kata Min Young gugup. Dia dan Hye Soo saling sikut menyikut menentukan siapa yang seharusnya mengatakan alasan mereka pada Jung Min.

"Aish kalian berdua ini, Cuma mau bilang hal itu aja susah bengat sih" kata Ji Yeon yang tak sabaran.

"Kalau gitu kamu aja yang bilang sana" seru Hye Soo dan Min Young serta.

"Aish… Kalian bertiga cepat katakan jangan membuat aku menunggu sebelum aku mendepak kalian bertiga dari dapur kesayanganku ini" seru Jung Min dengan sedikit nada tinggi.

"Jung Min onnie jangan marah-marah. Ingat bayi yang ada di dalam perut bisa-bisa langsung lahir lagi. kan nggak lucu kalau lahirnya di dapur mentang-mentang dapur tempat paling di sukai jangan dijadikan tempat melahirkan juga" kata Hye Soo mengoda Jung Min.

"Aish kalian ini, mau dihusir beneran?" ancam Jung Min.

"NGGAK" seru Hye Soo dan Min Young serta.

"Kalau begitu cepat katakan" kata Jung Min menunggu ketiga yeoja tadi mengucapkan apa yang menjadi niat awal mereka.

"Ji Yeon, cepat katakan" suruh Hye Soo dan Min Young serta.

"Aish kalian ini. Ya sudah, dengar ya Jung Min onnie. Kami bertiga mendobrak masuk ke dalam dapur kesayangang onnie ini gara-gara mau Tanya sesuatu" kata Ji Yeon memulai penjelasannya.

"Mau Tanya apa?" kata Jung Min.

"Mau Tanya gimana kisa cinta Jung Min onnie dengan Hyun Joong oppa dari awal sampai berbadan dua seperti ini" kata Ji Yeon menyelesaikan penjelasannya dengan tegas tanpa gugup sedikit pun.

"Oh itu…" kata Jung Min santai.

"Ne, onnie. Ayo cerita dong" rayu Min Young.

"Nggak mau" jawab Jung Min singkat.

"Yah, onnie nggak rame nih. Ayo dong certain" pinta Hye Soo.

"kalian benar-benar mau tahu?" Tanya Jung Min ketiga yeoja tadi pun menganggukan kepala mereka dengan penuh semangat.

"Ayo onnie cerita" pinta Min Young.

"Baiklah, tapi kalian dengarkan baik-baik ya" kata Jung Min sambil mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi dengan sedikit susah mengingat perutnya yang sudah membesar. Min Young, Hye Soo dan Ji yeon menganggukan kepala mereka mantap lalu mulai diam menunggu Jung Min mulai bercerita. "Kisah awalku dan Hyun Joong itu dimulai sejak kita lulus dari senior high school delapan tahun yang lalu. Sebelumnya kita hanya sahabat dekat sejak kecil saja nggak lebih" kata Jung Min menceritakan awal kisa mereka.

"Wah… teman jadi suami dong" komentar Min Young.

"Diam, dengarkan baik-baik" kata Ji yeon sambil memukul kepala Min young pelan. Gadis manis tadi pun langsung membelai bekas pukulan Ji yeon dikepalanya. Jung Min tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan Ji Yeon dan Min Young.

"Ayo onnie sambung lagi ceritanya jangan perdulikan mereka berdua" kata Hye Soo tak sabaran.

"Baiklah, dengankan baik-baik dan jangan berkomentar aneh-aneh" kata Jung Min mengingatkan. Ji Yeon, Hye Soo dan Min Young kembali diam dan mendengarkan cerita Jung Min.

^_^ Love Bakery ^_^

_Delapan tahun yang lalu…_

_Jung Min Pov…_

Hari ini adalah hari kelulusanku dan besok aku akan pergi ke Itali untuk melanjutkan sekolahku lagi. Dan sebelum aku pergi ke tempat yang cukup jauh itu ada suatu hal yang ingin ku sampaikan pada sahabatku dari kecil, Kim Hyun Joong. Aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Sudah lama aku menjalin tali pertemanan dengan Hyun Joong sejak kami mulai menginjak bangku taman kanak-kanak dan sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu aku juga memendam perasaan suka bahkan cintaku padanya.

Aku sengaja memendam perasaan ku ini karena aku namja dan dia juga namja. Kalian pasti mengertikan bagaimana hubungan khusus antara sesama jenis itu. karena itu lah, selama bertahun-tahun aku hanya diam saja dan memendam rasa cintaku tanpa memberitahukan rasa suka ku ini pada Hyun Joong. Aku takut dia akan menjadi jijik dan menjauhiku kalau dia tahu perasaanku ini.

Dan sekarang aku memberanikan diriku untuk memberitahukan padanya kalau aku mencintai dia. Keputusanku sudah bulat sekarang. Aku tak akan takut lagi walau pun setelah ini Hyun Joong akan merasa jijik padaku toh setelah ini aku akan pergi keluar negeri dan entah kapan akan berjumpa dengannya lagi. Aku Cuma ingin menyampaikan perasaanku padanya saja kok. Aku hanya mau dia tahu perasaanku tak perlu dibalas juga.

Saat ini aku tengah melangkahkan kakiku menuju lantai teratas gedung sekolahku. Aku tahu saat ini Hyun Joong pasti tengah berada diatap sekolah seperti biasa dan kesanalah kakiku melangkah saat ini. Aku terus melangkah dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar, seperti ini ternyata rasanya ingin menyatakan perasaan pada orang yang kita suka.

Sesampainya dilantai atas aku bisa melihat Hyun Joong tengah berbincang-bincang bersama dengan seorang yeoja yang ku ketahui dia bernama Yoona, Im Yoona gadis cantik dari kelas sebelah. Aku terdiam tak berani mendekat tapi beberapa detik kemudian Yoona pergi meninggalkan Hyun Joong sendiri.

"Annyeong Yoona-ssi" sapaku gugup. Yoona hanya membalas dengan senyuman lalu pergi meninggalkanku. Ya, itulah Yoona gadis cantik dengan banyak kelebihan. Orangnya sangat tenang dan kerena itulah banyak namja yang naksir padanya. Beda sekali dengan diriku. Setelah Yoona menghilang aku segera mendekati Hyun Joong yang berdiri memunggungiku.

"Hyun Joong" panggilku pelan. Hyun Joong pun berbalik dan menatapku.

"Waeyo?" tanyanya dingin.

"Ada yang aku mau sampaikan" kataku gugup.

"katakan saja" katanya santai.

"Aku suka kamu" dengan cepat ku katakan tiga kalimat tadi sambil menundukan kepala. Sunyi… tak ada respon dari Hyun Joong. "Ah… Mianhae Hyun Joong, aku Cuma mau bilang itu aja kok. Tak perlu dibalas" kataku cepat-cepat sebelum Hyun Joong marah atas pernyataanku tadi.

"Se… sepertinya aku sudah cukup memberitahunya. Ja.. jadi aku pergi ya" kataku yang langsung berbalik arah dan meninggalkan Hyun Joong.

"Yack.! Berhenti" seru Hyun Joong membuatku berhenti melangkah dan membalikan badanku menatap sesosok namja yang ku sukai. "Kemari" panggil Hyun Joong. Aku masih terdiam, ragu.

"Cepat kemari" panggil Hyun Joong lagi. aku pun mendekatinya, aku berhenti saat jarak kami hanya terpaut lima langkah lagi. "Kemari, lebih mendekat lagi" kata Hyun Joong, aku pun melangkah ke depan sebanyak tiga langkah namun Hyun Joong malah menarik lenganku kearahnya hingga kini kami hanya terpaut beberapa centi saja.

"kamu bilang suka padaku, eoh?" Tanya Hyun Joong yang tampak sedikit marah membuatku jadi sangat takut. "Kalau begitu rasakan rasa cake ini" kata Hyun Joong yang lalu memngambil sebuah cake yang entah dia dapat dari mana lalu memaksa aku memakan potongan besar cake yang dia masukan ke dalam mulutku. Aku tak bisa berontak karena bagian belakang kepalaku dicengkarmnya dengan cukup keras, dia menjambak rambutku dengan kasar.

"Rasakan rasa cake ini. kalau kamu bisa buatlah cake yang lebih enak dari ini untukku baru kemabli lagi, dasar gay sialan" kata Hyun Joong yang lalu mendorong tubuhku ke lantai. Aku terjatuh dan sedikit mengaduh kesakitan. Hyun Joong langsung pergi meninggalkanku setelah melakukan semua hal tadi.

Tubuku penuh dengan cake dan hatiku sangat sakit tapi aku tak dendam pada Hyun Joong. Wajar bila dia marah dan jijik padaku seperti tadi. Mana ada sih orang yang tak jijik bila di sukai oleh sesama jenisnya padahal dia masih sangat normal. Aku terdiam dan mulai terisak, ternyata begini rasa sakitnya ditolak dan dipermalukan, kataku dalam hati.

"Hyun Joong, aku janji akan membuatkan cake yang lebih enak dari ini khusus untuk mu seorang" kataku dalam hati dan masih terisak.

^_^ TBC Ya… ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Love Bakery

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 2 / ?

Main Cast:

Kim Hyun Joong 26 tahun.

Park Jung Min 26 tahun.

Other Cast:

Choi Ji Yeon a.k.a Dean Choi 17 tahun.

Jung Min Young a.k.a Monica Agustine Cassielf 17 tahun.

Song Hye Soo a.k.a Hani J 17 tahun.

Kim Kibum 23 tahun.

Choi Siwon 26 tahun.

Rated: T.

Genre: Romance, Comedy.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg, Don't Like Don't Read.

Note: Kisah cinta antara Park Jung Min seorang pastrysierre berwajah manis dan cantik dengan seorang namja tampan Kim Hyun Joong yang terjadi di dalam Love Bakery.

Note: ini ff terinspirasi dari film Yaoi Antique Bakery (Korean Movie Yaoi) dan Go! Go! G-Boy (Thailand Movie Yaoi) yang aku kombinasikan dan diubah beberapa adagan (Mungkin malah banyak, biar jadi original inspirasi aku gitu. Tapi tetap ada ngambil adegan aslinya kok) serta ditambah adegan-adegan hayalanku sendiri (Itu wajib biar ceritanya ga mudah ditebak sama yang baca).

^_^ Love Bakery ^_^

_Author Pov…_

"Begitulah cerita awal aku dan Hyun Joong" kata Jung Min pada tiga Yeoja di depannya. Kini mereka berempat tak lagi berada di dapur tapi sudah pindah ke ruangan pribadi atau kantor khusus Hyun Joong. Jung Min sengaja membawa tiga yeoja tadi ke sana supaya bisa bercerita dengan sedikit santai.

"Hyun Joong Oppa jahat banget sama Jung Min onnie dulu" kata Min Young sambil melahap potongan cake yang disajikan Jung Min untuk mereka semua.

"Ya begitulah perlakukan oppa kalian itu dulu padaku, tapi walau pun begitu aku tak merasa dendam sedikit pun padanya" kata Jung Min jujur sambil menyerup minuman di dalam cangkir yang dia pegang.

"Onnie nggak dendam sama Hyun Oppa? Kok bisa sih? Kalau aku pasti udah dendam setengah mati" kata Hye Soo dengan sedikit berapi-api dan emosi.

"Aku nggak dendam sama Hyun sedikit pun bahkan karena kejadian waktu itu aku jadi punya tekat kuat buat jadi pastrysierre seperti sekarang ini. Dan lagi, wajar saja bukan kalau Hyun berprilaku seperti itu dulu. Dia kan straight sampai sebulan setelah kami menikah" kata Jung Min santai.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Ji Yeon.

"Iya, dulu itu Hyun sukanya sama yeoja bukan namja" kata Jung Min santai. "Dan lagi dulu itu aku nggak seperti sekarang" kata Jung Min lagi.

"Nggak seperti sekarang? Masih nggak ngerti" kata Hye Soo polos.

"Iya, aku dulu tuh nggak secantik sekarang ini. Dulu penampilanku sangat nggak benget. Bisa dikatakan dulu aku terlalu culun. Ya, khas anak yang kerjaannya belajar saja deh dan lagi dulu aku pakai kacamata yang cukup tebal nggak kaya sekarang ini" kata Jung Min menjelaskan.

"Oh begitu toh" Hye Soo, Ji Yeon dan Min Young menganggukan kepala mereka serta tanda sudah paham dengan maksud kata-kata Jung Min.

"Ehem… Ehem… sepertinya ada yang lagi ngegosipin aku nih" kata sebuah suara yang berasal dari sesosok namja tampan yang tak lain adalah Hyun Joong. Namja tadi segera masuk ke dalam ruangannya dan duduk tepat disamping Jung Min sambil memeluk tubuh namja manisnya itu. "Kamu lagi cerita apa sama mereka?" Tanya Hyun Joong pada Jung Min.

"Cerita awal kisah kita sampai sekarang" jawab Jung Min sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya didada Hyun Joong. "Tadi aku cerita waktu aku ditolak sama kamu delapan tahun yang lalu" kata Jung Min.

"Oh… Kirain ada apa, habis dari tadi aku dengar namaku disebut-sebut terus sih" kata Hyun Joong sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipinggang Jung Min dan salah satu tangannya digunakan untuk mengelus-elus perut besar namja manis tadi.

"Oppa geer banget sih" kata Min Young mencibir.

"Biarin dan lagi memang benar bukan kalian sedang membicarakan aku" kata Hyun Joong tepat sasaran.

"Iya sih. Oh Ya oppa. Oppa dulu kenapa nolak Jung Min onnie?" Tanya Min Young lagi.

"Karena dulu aku sedang patah hati" jawab Hyun Joong singkat.

"Eh, maksudnya?" Tanya Jung Min tak mengerti.

"Dulu itu sebelum kamu menyatakan perasaan kamu dan aku tolak mentah-mentah, aku baru saja ditolak oleh Yoona" jelas Hyun joong.

"Eh, jadi waktu itu kamu ada disana sama Yoona karena kamu lagi nembak dia?" Tanya Jung Min memastikan.

"Ne, benar sekali" kata Hyun Joong sambil mencubit hidung Jung Min pelan.

"Sedihnya…" kata Jung Min menyindir.

"SEDIHAN ONNIE TAHU" seru Ji Yeon, Hye Soo dan Min Young serta. Jung Min hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya begitu pula dengan Hyun Joong.

"Onnie sambung lagi dong ceritanya. Ceritakan pada kami kejadian setelah itu" pinta Ji Yeon semangat.

"Cerita setelah itu ya. Hemmm… Setelah itu aku pergi ke perancis sehari kemudian dan baru kembali tujuh tahun kemudian" kata Jung Min santai.

"Lalu kenapa bisa ketemu dengan Hyun Joong oppa?" Tanya Hye Soo penasaran.

"Itu kejadiannya satu setengah tahun yang lalu saat aku baru mau membuka Love Bakery ini" kata Hyun Joong.

"Benarkah?" seru ketiga yeoja tadi serta, Jung Min dan hyun Joong menganggukan kepala mereka santai.

"Kalau begitu ayo ceritakan perjumpaan kembali kalian" pinta Ji Yeon.

"Kamu yang cerita deh" kata Jung Min pada Hyun joong.

"Jadi sekarang aku nih yang cerita?" Tanya Hyun Joong memastikan. Keempat orang lainnya menganggukan kepala santai.

"Baiklah. Jadi satu setengah tahun yang lalu aku mendirikan Love Bakery ini. karena aku sendiri nggak bisa buat cake dan lain-lain jadilah aku mencari pekerja yang bisa membuat cake. Dan yang datang melamar malah dia" kata Hyun Joong sambil menunjuk Jung min.

^_^ Love Bakery ^_^

_Satu setengah tahun yang lalu…_

Hyun Joong berdiri di dalam sebuah toko lumayan besar yang baru beres direnofasi dan baru selesai ditata juga. Love bakery itu lah nama toko miliknya itu, sebuah toko cake yang ia idam-idamkan sejak lama. Kalau ditanya apa alasan dia membuat toko itu jawabannya hanya satu 'Love' karena dia ingin mendapatkan cinta sejatinya melalui toko ini. Dan karena itu jugalah nama tokonya tadi jadi 'Love bakery'.

"Toko dan semua peralatan sudah siap. Tinggal mencari pekerja saja, dan aku juga sudah memasang iklah pekerjaan jadi tinggal menunggu pelamar datang deh. Huft… benar-benar nggak nyangka aku jadi juga membuat toko seperti ini" kata Hyun Joong tersenyum ambil memandangi sekelilingnya.

"Annyeong, permisi" kata sebuah suara sedikit mengejutkan Hyun Joong. Hyun Joong pun segera membalikan badannya kearah suara tadi berasal hingga kini dia bisa meliat sesosok namja berwajah sangat manis.

"Ada apa ya?" Tanya Hyun joong pada namja tadi. Namja itu tersenyum ramah padanya, sebuah senyuman yang sangat manis tentunya semanis wajah namja tadi.

"Itu, tadi saya baca iklan lowongan pekerjaan untuk menjadi pastrysierre. Apa lowongan itu masih ada? Kalau iya saya berminat untuk melamar" kata namja berwajah manis tadi.

"Ah… masih ada kok. Mari ikut saya, kita bicara di ruangan saya saja" kata Hyun Joong, namja tadi mengangguk lalu berjalan dibelakang Hyun joong mengikutinya ke dalam ruangan khusus hyun joong. "Silahkan duduk" kata Hyun joong mempersilahkan calon pekerjanya tadi.

"Ne, terima kasih" kata namja manis tadi lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya tepat diseberang tempat duduk Hyun Joong. Mereka berdua hanya dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja saja.

"Nama kamu siapa?" Tanya Hyun joong yang sedari tadi terus menatap namja di depannya dengan tatapan heran. Entah kenapa dia merasa sedikit familiar dengan wajah calon anak buahnya tadi.

"Nama saya Park Jung Min" kata namja tadi sambil tersenyum pada Hyun Joong. Hyun Joong yang saat itu sedang mengengam sebuah pena tanpa sadar menjatuhkan penanya dan menatap Jung Min tajam.

"Kamu… Park Jung Min" kata Hyun Joong gugup sambil menunjuk namja manis yang duduk didepannya, Jung Min pun menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Iya nama saya Park Jung Min, ada yang aneh dengan itu?" Tanya Jung Min balik.

"Kamu Park Jung Min yang sekolah di Tripple-S Senior High School bukan?" Tanya Hyun Joong memastikan, Jung Min mengangggukan kepalanya pelan dan menatap Hyun Joong dengan tatapan heran. "Yang waktu itu kelas 3-1?" Tanya Hyun Joong lagi memastikan, dan lagi-lagi Jung Min menganggukan kepalanya. Jung Min pun semakin heran pada calon bossnya itu.

"Maaf, kenapa kamu tahu itu semua?" Tanya Jung Min penasaran.

"Ahhh… kamu nggak ingat sama aku Jung Min?" Tanya Hyun Joong, Jung Min tampak sedikit berpikir tapi dia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak tahu. "Ini aku, Kim Hyun Joong sahabat dan teman sekelas kamu dulu" kata Hyun Joong akhirnya.

"MWO… KAMU HYUN JOONG?" Tanya Jung Min memastikan, Hyun Joong mengangggukan kepalanya pelan. "Aigo… pantas saja aku serasa mengenal kamu dan pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Ternyata ini kamu Hyun Joong" kata Jung Min sambil tertawa pelan, Hyun Joong pun juga ikut tertawa.

"Lama ya kita nggak ketemu, sudah tujuh tahun rasanya kita saling kehilangan kontak" kata Hyun Joong.

"Ya, memang sudah tujuh tahun kok. Sejak kita lulus dari Tripple-S senior High School" kata Jung Min menambahkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong selama ini kamu kemana?" Tanya Hyun Joong.

"Aku kuliah di Perancis" kata Jung Min santai.

"Jauh juga pantas saja aku tak pernah melihatmu lagi seja terakhir kali kita bertemu di sekolah" kata Hyun Joong. Tampaknya mereka berdua sudah mulai terbiasa dan sedikit santai.

"Ya, aku kabur keluar negeri soalnya aku patah hati sejak ditolak kamu waktu itu" kata Jung Min dengan nada bercanda dan sebuah tawa pelan keluar dari bibirnya.

"Aish… jangan ingatkan aku dengan hal memalukan itu" kata Hyun Joong sedikit kesal saat diingatkan pada kejadian dia yang ditembak oleh Jung Min.

"Itu bukan hal yang memalukan Hyun Joong, tapi suatu keberanian yang lebih. Itu pertama kalinya aku bisa jujur sama perasaanku pada kamu" kata Jung Min apa adanya. Ya, waktu itu dia memang mengeluarkan keberanian yang lebih untuk menyatakan perasaan yang sudah lama ia pendam pada Hyun Joong walau pun harus berakhir dengan penolakan.

"Aish… kamu ini merusak moodku saja. Ngomong-ngomong sejak kejadian itu kamu sudah punya seorang yeoja yang cantik?" Tanya Hyun Joong mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jung Min tertawa pelan mendengar pertanyaan dari Hyun Joong, dia tahu benar sahabat lamanya itu sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Nggak ada yeoja, karena aku gay dan sedikit alergi bila dilirik para yeoja yang berisik" kata Jung Min santai sedangkan Hyun Joong malah tersedak minumannya saat sedang minum dan mendengarkan kata-kata Jung Min barusan. "Aigo… Hyun, minumnya hati-hati lihat jadi tersedak bukan" kata Jung Min kahawatir lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya mendekati Hyun Joong yang masih terbatuk-batuk. Jung Min memukul pelan tengkuk Hyun Joong lalu membelainya lembut membuat Hyun Joong berhenti terbatuk-batuk.

"Sudah aku tak apa-apa" kata Hyun Joong sambil menepis tangan Jung Min pelan yang membelai punggungnya. "Tadi… Kamu serius bilang begitu?" Tanya Hyun Joong memastikan.

"Bilang apa?" Tanya Jung Min balik.

"Itu… yang… soal… gay…" kata Hyun Joong terbata-bata, Jung Min tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Hyun Joong.

"Tentu saja benar" kata Jung Min lalu duduk dipangkuan Hyun Joong membuat namja tampan tadi terdiam membatu.

"Yack.! Apa yang kamu lakukan cepat beranjak dari sana" kata Hyun Joong sedikit berteiak dan mendorong tubuh Jung Min tapi namja manis tadi tetap kekeh ingin duduk dipangkuan Hyun joong.

"Hyun Joong dengar" kata Jung Min dengan nada mengoda, di lingkarkannya kedua tangannya dileher Hyun joong. Namja tampan tadi pun berusaha melepaskan rangkulan Jung Min dengan susah payah. "Aku memang gay, dan aku jadi gay gara-gara kamu. Dan lagi, selama tujuh tahun ini tetap kamu yang ada dihati aku" kata Jung Min sambil memegang dagu Hyun Joong. Dengan perlahan Jung Min memiringkan kepalanya kekanan lalu menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Hyun Joong.

Hyun Joong berusaha menjauhkan tubuh Jung Min saat dia sadar bibir mereka berdua saling bertautan. Tapi Jung Min malah memengan tengkuk lehernya dengan cukup kuat hingga ia tak bisa melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Jung Min yang mulai bermain dan menari-nari dibibirnya. Jung Min melumat bibir bawah dan atas Hyun Joong bergantian, lidahnya pun memaksa masuk kedalam mulut Hyun Joong tapi namja tampan itu menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat sehingga membuat Jung Min kesal.

Jung Min yang kesal karena tak di beri akses masuk oleh bibir Hyun Joong pun lalu mengigit keras bibir bawah Hyun Joong hingga berdarah. Hyun joong memekik pelan dan membuka mulutnya saat Jung Min mengigit bibir bawahnya tadi. Jung min langsung memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Hyun Joong saat namja tampan itu memekik pelan. Jung Min tersenyum dalam hati saat berhasil masuk kedalam daerah kekuasaan Hyun Joong.

Lidah Jung Min mulai menari-nari lagi didalam mulut Hyun Joong. Jung Min mengabsen satu demi satu deretan gigi Hyun Joong lalu mengajak lidah Hyun Joong saling beradu kekuatan. Hyun Joong yang merasa jijik karena daerah mulutnya dijelajahi lidah Jung Min pun mulai mendorong keluar lidah asing tadi. Hal itu malah membuat hati Jung Min berteriak gembira, karena dengan begitu lidah keduanya malah terlihat seperti saling dorong mendorong mencoba mendominasi.

Lima belas menit ciuman panas tadi terjadi. Jung Min yang merasa nafasnya sedikit sesak pun langsung melepaskan lumatan bibirnya. Saat Jung Min memisahkan bibirnya dari bibir Hyun Joong bisa terlihat benang-benang saliva tipis yang menyambungkan kedua bibir mereka. Entah milik siapa saliva tadi mungkin saja milik keduanya yang sudah saling tercampur menjadi satu.

"Kamu jago juga ya melakukan hal tadi, sudah sering berciuman yah?" terka Jung Min, disekitar bibirnya terlihat benang-benang saliva menetes membuatnya semakin mengoda tapi itu tak cukup mengoda untuk Hyun Joong. Dengan kesal Hyun Joong mengelap bibirnya yang dipenuhi saliva entah milik siapa.

"Yack.! Apa yang tadi kamu lakukan eoh. Dasar gay menjijikan" kata Hyun Joong yang langsung mendorong tubuh Jung Min ke lantai dengan kasar.

"Hanya menciummu nggak lebih kok. Atau kamu malah mau yang lebih?" goda Jung Min sambil mengelap bibir basahnya. Dia masih tetap diatas lantai sambil memandang Hyun Joong yang menatapnya dengan tatapan murka.

"Aish… benar-benar sial aku bisa ketemu kamu" kesal Hyun Joong sambil meremas rambutnya frustasi.

"Tapi kamu senang bukan" kata Jung Min yang memeluk Hyun Joong dari belakang. Jung Min melepas kancing-kancing baju Hyun joong lalu meraba tubuh Hyun Joong dengan pelahan.

"Yack.! Apa yang kamu lakukan" marah Hyun Joong yang langsung melepaskan dekapan Jung Min dengan kasar. Hyun Joong membalikan tubuhnya dan memandang Jung Min dengan tatapan murka.

"Aku memanjakan kamu, memangnya apa lagi" kata Jung Min dengan nada sexy. Jung Min mendekati Hyun Joong dengan perlahan sedangkan Hyun Joong melangkahkan kakinya kebelakang saat Jung Min terus mendekati dirinya.

^_^ TBC Ya… ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Love Bakery

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 3 / ?

Main Cast:

Kim Hyun Joong 26 tahun.

Park Jung Min 26 tahun.

Other Cast:

Choi Ji Yeon a.k.a Dean Choi 17 tahun.

Jung Min Young a.k.a Monica Agustine Cassielf 17 tahun.

Song Hye Soo a.k.a Hani J 17 tahun.

Kim Kibum 23 tahun.

Choi Siwon 26 tahun.

Rated: T.

Genre: Romance, Comedy.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg, Don't Like Don't Read.

Note: Kisah cinta antara Park Jung Min seorang pastrysierre berwajah manis dan cantik dengan seorang namja tampan Kim Hyun Joong yang terjadi di dalam Love Bakery.

Note: ini ff terinspirasi dari film Yaoi Antique Bakery (Korean Movie Yaoi) dan Go! Go! G-Boy (Thailand Movie Yaoi) yang aku kombinasikan dan diubah beberapa adagan (Mungkin malah banyak, biar jadi original inspirasi aku gitu. Tapi tetap ada ngambil adegan aslinya kok) serta ditambah adegan-adegan hayalanku sendiri (Itu wajib biar ceritanya ga mudah ditebak sama yang baca).

^_^ Love Bakery ^_^

_Author Pov…_

Hyun Joong menyerup segelas moccachino dengan santai setelah dia selesai mencertakan kisahnya pertama kali bertemu kembali dengan Jung Min satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Jung Min hanya tertawa kecil saat mengingat kejadian waktu itu sedangkan ketiga yeoja tadi terus memandangi Jung Min dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu, eoh?" Tanya Jung Min sambil membalas tatapan ketiga yeoja manis tadi.

"Nggak nyangkan Jung Min onnie seliar itu" kata Ji Yeon dengan niat menyindir.

"Iya, aku benar-benar nggak nyangka juga. Aku pikir yang liar itu Hyun Joong oppa. Pasti onnie liar gara-gara tinggal tujuh tahun di Negara lain yang sedikit bebes ya" kata Hye Soo.

"Dulu yang liar memang aku tapi sekarang jangan salah ya. Yang liar malah dia ini" kata Jung Min sambil menyikut perut Hyun Joong, namja tampan tadi sedikt mengaduk kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Terus… Terus onnie, waktu itu benaran berakhir diatas ranjang" Tanya Min young sedikit vulgar. Ji Yeon dan Hye Soo terdiam tak percaya sahabat mereka akan betanya seperti itu. Jung Min tampak santai-santai saja tapi Hyun Joong malah tersedak moccachinonya dan terbatuk-batuk kecil.

"Sayangnya nggak berakhir sampai disana. Soalnya dia ini langsung menendangku keluar dari toko ini" kata Jung Min sambil mengelus-elus punggung Hyun joong yang masih terbatuk-batuk kecil.

"Yah, sayang sekali deh. Padahal lebih baik kalau berakhir disana" kata Hye Soo dengan nada menyesal.

"Kenapa Hyun Oppa nggak mau aja sih waktu itu malah Jung Min onnienya diusir" kata Min Young protes.

"Jelas aja dia nendang aku keluar kan dia dulu sukanya yang punya lubang dua bukan lubang satu kaya aku" kata Jung Min dengan sangat vulgar lebih vulgar dari kata-kata Min Young sebelumnya. Dan itu malah kembali membuat Hyun Joong tersedak.

"Aigo… Honey… kenapa batuk-batuk terus sih. Kalau makan atau minum itu hati-hati kenapa" kata Jung Min sambil mengurut-urut tengkuk Hyun Joong pelan.

"Itu salah kamu tahu, apa-apaan kamu berkata vulgar didepan anak-anak kecil seperti mereka" kata Hyun Joongg sambil memukul kepala Jung Min pelan.

"Honey, Appo" keluh Jung Min sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya tepat ditempat yang mendapat jitakan sayang dari Hyun Joong.

"Eh, mianhae chagya…" kata Hyun Joong menyesal lalu menarik tubuh Jung Min kedalam dekapannya, Jung Min pun menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Hyun Joong lagi.

"Aish… Onnie dan Oppa ini buat iri saja sih" kata Hye Soo sambil menatap Jung Min dan Hyun Joong yang menebarkan keromantisan mereka berdua.

"Oh ya, Onnie. Kalau waktu itu onnie dihusir pergi dengan sedikit tidak terhormat oleh Hyun Joong oppa, lalu kenapa onnie bisa berkerja dengan Hyun Oppa. Lamaran perkerjaannya otomatis gagal bukan" Kata Ji Yeon heran.

"Oh itu… Ya, lamaran pekerjaannya memang gagal tapi dua hari kemudia Hyun datang ke apartementku dan bilang kalau aku bisa bekerja di tokonya mulai besok" jawab Jung Min lalu memasukan sesendok cake kedalam mulutnya.

"Eh, kok begitu oppa?" Tanya Min Young pada Hyun Joong.

"Habis bagaimana lagi, nggak ada yang melamar menjadi pastrysierre selama dua hari itu. Dari pada tokoku nggak dibuka-bukakan lebih baik aku meminta dia kerja di tokoku. Yah walau pun dengan segala resiko yang ada" kata Hyun Joong.

"Terus, kok Hyun Oppa tahu dimana letak apartement Jung Min onnie? Mencurigakan.! Hyun oppa nguntitin Jung Min onnie waktu pulang yah" tuduh Ji Yeon.

"Enak aja, aku tahu alamat tempat tinggal dia itu karena data-data diri yang dia bawa waktu melamar pekerjaan ketingalan dikantorku dan nggak sempat dia bawa waktu aku mengusir dia" jelas Hyun Joong pada ketiga gadis yang duduk dengan manis didepannya dan Jung Min saat itu.

"Oh, gitu kirain oppa sengaja nguntiti Jung Min onnie gara-gara oppa itu sebenarnya suka sama Jung Min onnie tapi malu" kata Hye Soo.

"Nggak lah, waktu itu aku memang benar-benar nggak suka sama dia" kata Hyun Joong sambil menunjuk kearah Jung Min. Jung Min memanyunkan bibirnya karena Hyun Joong berkata seperti tadi.

"Tapi sekarang suka kan?" Sindir Jung Min.

"Ya ia lah, mana bisa aku berpaling dari pesona kamu ini" kata Hyun Joong mengombal sabil membelai rambut Jung Min dengan perlahan.

"Pesona aku atau single Holeku, eoh?" bisik Jung Min ditelinga Hyun Joong.

"Tentu pesona kamu dong chagya… kalau yang itu kan point plus aja" balas Hyun Joong yang juga berbisik ditelinga Jung Min.

"Bohong sekali kamu. Aku nggak percaya tuh. Kamu kan mulai manjain aku dan nunjukin perhatian kamu ke aku sebulan setelah kita menikah. Tepatnya setelah kamu nyobaiin lubang aku lagi bukan. Dan setelah waktu itu kamu mulai jadi pervert" sindir Jung Min masih sambil membisiki Hyun Joong.

"Ehehehh… Kamu tahu aja sih chagya" malu Hyun Joong.

"Ck, dasar" kata Jung Min pelan.

"Habis aku baru tahu ternyata yang single juga tatap enak dan sempit sih" kata Hyun joong masih tetap berbisik-bisik bersama Jung Min.

"Oh… Jadi sebelumnya kamu pernah ngerasain yang double juga, eoh?" Tanya Jung Min dengan tatapan killer.

"Nggak kok chagya… Nggak pernah, percaya deh. Kamu itu kan the first and the last for me" kata Hyun Joong sebelum Jung Min murka padanya.

"Nggak percaya" kata Jung Min dengan tampang bad moodnya.

"Aku nggak bohong beneran kok" kata Hyun Joong sambil membentuk jari-jarinya seperti huruf V.

"Nggak percaya" kata Jung Min lagi.

"Ayolah chagya… percaya padaku, aku nggak bohong" pinta Hyun Joong dengan nada sedikit memelas.

"ONNIE… OPPA… KENAPA BISIK-BISIK SIH. HAYO LAGI BISIKIN APA" teriak Ji Yeon, Hye Soo dan Min Young serta mengagetkan Jung Min dan Hyun Joong. Sedari tadi ketiga yeoja itu hanya diam sambil memandang Jung Min dan hyun joong yang asik berbisik-bisik berdua. Mereka juga mencoba mencuri dengar apa yang sedang dibicarakan sepasang suami istri tadi tapi tetap saja tak kedengaran apa itu.

"Bukan apa-apa kok" kata Jung Min santai.

"Lalu kenapa bisik-bisik?" Tanya Min Young.

"Rahasia…" jawab Hyun joong malah membuat ketiga yeoja tadi penasaran.

"Oppa beritahu pada kami" pinta Hye Soo.

"Nggak boleh, rahasia rumah tangga" jawab hyun joong tegas.

"Oppa nggak asik nih" kesal Hye Soo, Hyun joong tak memperdulikannya.

"Onnie, certain dong hari pertama onnie kerja dengan Hyun oppa" pinta Min young.

"Hari pertama kerja ya…." Kata Jung Min, ketiga namja tadi hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar tak sabaran menunggu cerita berikutnya.

"Hari pertama kerja itu hari terburukku, karena hari itu pertama kalinya aku masuk kedalam neraka dunianya Jung Min" kata Hyun Joong.

^_^ Love Bakery ^_^

_Hari pertama pembukaan Love bakery…_

_Pagi hari…._

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Love Bakery dibuka dengan hanya dua orang pekerja saja. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hyun Joong dan Joong Min. saat ini Jung Min sudah siap membuat cake-cake manis untuk nantinya dijual sedangkan Hyun Joong mulai membuka toko miliknya itu.

"Yups, ayo mulai bekerja. Selamat berjuang" kata Hyun Joong penuh semangat pada Jung Min.

"Ya, Honey selamat berjuang juga" kata Jung Min mesra sambil berjalan mendekati Hyun Joong lalu memeluk namja tampan tadi. Hyun Joong yang dipeluk oleh Jung Min secara tiba-tiba mulai berusaha melepaskan dirinya tapi sayangnya Jung Min malah melingkarrkan kedua tangannya di leher Hyun Joong.

"Hari ini aku pasti buatkan kamu cake yang sangat cantik dan enak" janji Jung Min, Hyun joong masih berusaha melepaskan pelukan Jung Min padanya. Jung Min tak ambil pusing dengan Hyun Joong yang tak suka saat dipeluk oleh dirinya. Jung Min memiringkan kepalanya kekanan lalu menempelkan bibirnya kebibir Hyun Joong. Hyun Joong yang kaget dengan ciuman tiba-tiba serta lumatan yang juga tiba-tiba dari Jung Min langsung mendorong tubuh Jung Min sekuat tenaga hingga tubuh namja manis tadi terhempas kelantai cukup keras.

"Yack.! Apa-apaan kamu. Aish… bibir sexyku ternodai lagi" kata Hyun Joong yang langsung meninggalkan Jung Min yang terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Hyun joong barusan.

_Siang hari…_

Hyun Joong yang merasa lelah setelah dari pagi hingga siang hari membereskan toko dan juga melayani para pelangan pun mulai mengistirahatkan dirinya didalam ruangannya sendiri. Namja tampan tadi duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di dalam ruangnnya sambil menatap langit-langit ruangannya. Perlahan tapi pasti matanya yang memang sedikit berat pun mulai terpejam. Sedangkan itu, ditempat lain Jung Min baru saja selesai membuat sebuah cake terakhirnya. Dan dia pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat terlebih dahulu. Tapi pikirannya tiba-tiba teringat pada Hyun Joong.

"Sepertinya nggak ada salahnya kalau aku menemui dia dan membawakannya beberapa potong cake" kata Jung Min sambil tersenyum sendiri. Jung Min pun akhirnya memutuskan menemui Hyun joong diruangannya sambil membawakan beberapa potong cake dan segelas minuman dingin.

Saat memasuki ruangan Hyun joong, Jung Min sempat diam sesaat saat dia melihat wajah imut Hyun joong saat tertidur. Jung Min pun mendekati Hyun Joong yang tertidur di sofa lalu meletakan nampan yang tadi dibawanya diatas meja tak jauh dari tempat dia dan Hyun Joong kini berada. Jung Min duduk disamping Hyun Joong sambil memandangi wajah namja tampan tadi, sering kali Jung Min tersenyum sendiri saat terus manatap wajah Hyun joong yang menurutnya sedikit lucu saat tertidur. Jung Min mencoba mengoyang-goyangkan tangannya didepan wajah Hyun joong tapi tak ada perubahan yang terjadi pada namja tadi. _Dia benar-benar tidur ya? _Tanya Jung Min dalam hati.

Lima menit berlalu, Jung Min tampak sedikit bosan hanya berdiam diri disamping Hyun Joong yang tengah tertidur begitu pulas. Jung Min tersenyum mencurigakan sambil terus menatap Hyun Joong karena tiba-tiba dia memiliki sebuah ide untuk mengoda namja yang ternyata masih dicintainya tadi. Jung Min pun mulai melancarkan aksinya, dengan perlahan Jung Min membalai wajah Hyun Joong.

"Honey, tidur siang-siang seperti ini apa nggak panas?" bisik Jung Min dengan nada mengoda. Jari-jari tangan Jung Min yang lentik kini tengah mengelus-elus dada bidang Hyun Joong. Jari-jari tadi berhenti di kacing baju bagian atas Hyun Joong, dengan perlaha Jung Min membuka seluruh kancing yang ada dibaju yang Hyun Joong kenakan. Setelah itu, Jung Min pun membuka gazper ikat pinggang Hyun Joong berserta kaitan celana namja tampan tadi. Jung Min juga tak lupa menurunkan resleting celana Hyun Joong.

Jung Min tersenyum melihat hasil karyanya yang belum diketahui oleh Hyun Joong. Setelah puas memandangi dada bidang Hyun Joong yang terekspos dimatanya, Jung Min pun mulai membelai dada Hyun Joong. Tak hanya itu, Jung Min bahkan mengecupi leher Hyun Joong berkali-kali hingga membuat Hyun Joong yang masih tertidur menjadi risih. Hyun Joong merasa ada yang sedikit ganjil segera membuka matanya, dan dia sangat shock saat melihat Jung Min membelai tubuhnya yang terekspos dan jarak kedua wajah mereka hanya terpaut beberapa centi saja.

"YACK.! JUNG MIN APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN" teriak Hyun Joong panik sambil mendorong tubuh Jung Min menjauhi dirinya. Hyun Joong langsung bangun dan segera memasang kembali seluruh pakaian serta celananya yang terbuka oleh Jung Min tadi. Sedangkan Jung Min hanya menghendus kesal karena kesenangannya terhenti.

"Yack.! Kamu mau memperkosaku eoh" Marah Hyun joong sambil menatap Jung Min tajam.

"Maunya sih" kata Jung Min cuek dan tak memperdulikan tatapan membunuh dari Hyun Joong.

"Aish… aku harus terus waspada kalau begini. Hey, kenapa kamu ada disini bukan di dapur?" Tanya Hyun Joong pada Jung Min.

"Mau ketemu dan manja-manjaan sama kekasihku dong" kata Jung Min lalu memeluk tubuh Hyun Joong.

"Lepaskan" Hyun Joong melepaskan pelukan Jung Min secara paksa. "Lebih baik sekarang kamu pergi ke dapur lagi sebelum kamu buat aku jadi stress berat" kata Hyun Joong pada Jung Min.

"Nggak mau, aku mau disini sama kamu" tolak Jung Min yang malah manjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa lagi. Hyun Joong jadi geram dengan namja manis tadi.

"Aku bilang pergi ya pergi" kata Hyun Joong yang sudah menarik Jung Min keluar dari dalam kantornya. "Sudah sana kerja lagi" suruh Hyun joong saat mereka berdua ada didepan kantor Hyun joong.

"Iya, Honey. Bye…" Jung Min mengecup bibir Hyun Joong Kilat lalu segera pergi meninggalkan namja tampan tadi.

"PARK JUNG MIN SIALAN…. BERANI KAMU MELAKUKAN ITU LAGI KU BUNUH KAMU DAN LAGI, JANGAN PANGGIL AKU DENGAN PANGGILAN MENJIJIKAN TADI" teriak Hyun Joong frustasi atas tingkah Jung Min. sedankan Jung Min hanya tersenyum sambil menuruni tangga saat mendengar teriakan dari Hyun joong padanya.

_Malam Hari…_

_^_^ TBC Ya… ^_^_

Mianhae… aku TBC-in soalnya pegel ngetik dari tadi. Ahahahah…. Semua comment ya.!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Love Bakery

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 4 / ?

Main Cast:

Kim Hyun Joong 26 tahun.

Park Jung Min 26 tahun.

Other Cast:

Choi Ji Yeon a.k.a Dean Choi 17 tahun.

Jung Min Young a.k.a Monica Agustine Cassielf 17 tahun.

Song Hye Soo a.k.a Hani J 17 tahun.

Kim Kibum 23 tahun.

Choi Siwon 26 tahun.

Rated: T.

Genre: Romance, Comedy.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg, Don't Like Don't Read.

Note: Kisah cinta antara Park Jung Min seorang pastrysierre berwajah manis dan cantik dengan seorang namja tampan Kim Hyun Joong yang terjadi di dalam Love Bakery.

Note: ini ff terinspirasi dari film Yaoi Antique Bakery (Korean Movie Yaoi) dan Go! Go! G-Boy (Thailand Movie Yaoi) yang aku kombinasikan dan diubah beberapa adagan (Mungkin malah banyak, biar jadi original inspirasi aku gitu. Tapi tetap ada ngambil adegan aslinya kok) serta ditambah adegan-adegan hayalanku sendiri (Itu wajib biar ceritanya ga mudah ditebak sama yang baca).

^_^ Love Bakery ^_^

_Author Pov…_

_Hari pertama pembukaan Love bakery…_

_Malam hari…_

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh lewat sembilan menit pertanda Love Bakery sudah tutup sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Hyun Joong dan Jung Min pun sudah bersiap-siap pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Hyun Joong baru saja menutup serta mengunci toko miliknya saat dia melihat Jung Min berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya.

"kenapa masih disini?" Tanya Hyun Joong ketus pada Jung Min yang terus menatapnya sejak dia keluar dari dalam Love Bakery.

"Menunggu kamu lah Honey" kata Jung Min yang langsung manja-manjaan sambil bergelayutan dilengan kanan Hyun Joong.

"Lepas, jangan sentuh aku" kata Hyun Joong sambil melepaskan tubuhnya dari Jung Min dengan paksa.

"Pelit sekali sih, sama pacar sendiri" kata Jung Min dengan nada manja.

"SIAPA YANG PACAR KAMU, EOH? JANGAN SEMABARANG MENGKALIAM SESEORANG SEBAGAI PACAR KAMU. AKU INI MASIH NORMAL DAN MASIH SUKA SAMA YANG NAMANYA YEOJA-YEOJA YANG SEXY DAN CANTIK-CANTIK" kesal Hyun Joong.

"Iya, honey. Tapi nggak usah pakai teriak juga kali" kata Jung Min sambil mengosok-gosok telinga kirinya. Hyun Joong tak menghiraukan Jung Min, dia malah meninggalkan Jung Min menuju mobilnya. "Honey, jangan tinggalkan aku" teriak Jung Min lalu segera mengejar Hyun Joong yang sudah masuk kedalam mobilnya tanpa memperdulikan Jung Min. Jung Min dengan seenak hatinya dan tanpa permisi terlebih dahulu juga ikut masuk kedalam mobil Hyun Joong. Di duduk disebelah Hyun Joong yang akan menyetir nantinya.

"Kenapa malah ikut masuk kedalam sini? Keluar sana" husir Hyun Joong.

"Nggak mau, aku mau pulang sama Honey" kata Jung Min manja lalu menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Hyun Joong.

"Lepaskan" kesal Hyun Joong sambil mendorong tubuh Jung Min. "Keluar sekarang juga, kamu kan bisa pulang sendiri" kata Hyun Joong sambil menatap Jung Min tajam.

"Nggak mau, aku maunya pulang diantar sama Honey" kata Jung Min sambil tersenyum manis pada Hyun Joong.

"Jangan harap aku mau ngaterin kamu, cepat keluar dari dalam mobilku" kata Hyun Joong mulai kesal.

"Nggak mau Honey, ayolah antar aku pulang" rayu Jung Min.

"keluar dari dalam mobilku aku bilang" kata Hyun Joong lagi dengan nada yang tampak sangat kesal.

"Nggak mau. Honey antar aku pulang atau aku balak buka seluruh bajuku didepan kamu?" ancam Jung Min. Hyun Joong terdiam masih memandang Jung Min. "Masih nyuruh aku pulang! Oke, aku buka nih" kata Jung Min yang mulai membuka kancing baju tertasanya.

"Yack.! Berhenti jangan dibuka. Sudah lebih baik kamu keluar dari dalam mobilku sebelum aku tambah stress" kata Hyun Joong sambil mendorong tubuh Jung Min agar mau keluar dari dalam mobilnya.

"Nggak mau" tolak Jung Min dan tetap berusaha duduk dengan tenang, tangannya masih memegang bajunya sendiri.

"Keluar aku bilang" paksa Hyun Joong.

"Nggak mau" tolak Jung Min lagi.

"Keluar.!" Hyun Joong terus mendorong tubuh Jung Min.

"Nggak mau" Jung Min terus bertahan.

"Keluar.!" Kesal Hyun Joong.

Srak…. Tanpa sengaja Hyun Joong mengoyak baju tipis yang digunakan Jung Min. Hyun Joong dan Jung Min terdiam sambil melihat bahu Jung Min yang terekspos dan kini posisi mereka berdua sangat dekat. Jung Min menyeringai membuat Hyun Joong bergidirk ngeri melihatnya.

"Honey, antar aku pulang atau aku bakal teriak minta tolong karena kamu mau memperkosa aku" ancam Jung Min. Hyun Joong diam membatu mendengar ancaman tadi.

"JANGAN COBA MENGANCAMKU JUNG MIN. YANG ADA JUGA KAMU YANG BERUSAHA MEMPERKOSA AKU, JADI CEPAT KELUAR DARI DALAM MOBILKU" teriak Hyun Joong lalu kembali mendorong tubuh Jung Min.

"Oke, fine itu mau kamu" kata Jung Min santai masih terus didorong oleh Hyun Joong. "TOLONG AKU.! AKU MAU DIPERKOSA.!" Teriak Jung Min histeris, Hyun Joong terdiam shock karena Jung Min benar-benar melakukan apa yang diancamkannya tadi.

"Yack.! Diam jangan teriak-teriak" pinta Hyun Joong tapi Jung Min tetap saja terus berteriak.

"TOLONG.! ADA ORANG MESUM MAU MEMPERKOSA AKU" teriak Jung Min terus menerus membuat Hyun Joong jadi panik.

"Yack.! Diam aku mohon" pinta Hyun Joong, tapi Jung Min masih tetap terus berteriak. Akhirnya Hyun Joong yang mulai sebal pun segera membekap mulut Jung Min dengan tangan kanannya.

"Mmmppp… Mmmppp… mmmmpp…" Jung Min berusa memberontak dengan percuma.

"Please… diam" pinta Hyun Joong, Jung Min masih berontak. "OKE, KAMU MENANG AKU BAKAL ANTAR KAMU SAMPAI RUMAH" akhirnya Hyun Joong mengalah dan melepaskan dekapannya pada Jung Min.

"Gomawo honey" senang Jung Min yang kembali bermanja-manja pada Hyun Joong.

"Lepaskan, jangan sentuh aku selama perjalanan" kata Hyun Joong ketus. "Gunakan ini" Hyun Joong memberikan jaketnya untuk Jung Min kenakan.

"Honey, kamu romantis deh" senang Jung Min, Hyun Joong hanya diam tak membalas. Namja tampan tadi mulai menghidupkan mobilnya dan menjalaknanya dijalanan kota Seoul yang cukup ramai dimalam hari. Jung Min segera mengenakan jaket milik Hyun Joong dan kembali menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Hyun Joong. Hyun Joong berkali-kali menghidar tapi tetap saja Jung Min terus melakukan hal yang sama sampai dia akhirnya pasrah.

Lima belas menit kemudian mobil yang dikendarai oleh Hyun Joong sampai didepan apartement Jung Min. selama perjalanan tadi mereka lewatkan hanya dengan berdiam diri tanpa obronal sedikit pun. Jung Min menikmati bersandari ditubuh Hyun Joong dan Hyun Joong pasrah berada didalam neraka Jung Min.

"Sudah sampai, cepat turun sana" husir Hyun Joong.

"Ne honey, gomawo. Nggak mau mampir dulu?" tawar Jung Min.

"Nggak, makasih. Bisa-bisa kalau aku ikut kamu masuk kedalam apartementmu itu aku bakal di rape lagi sama kamu" kata Hyun Joong sambil bergidirk ngeri.

"Kamu tahu aja sih Honey" kata Jung Min dengan pedenya.

"Sudah sana cepat masuk, aku muak liat kamu seharian ini" kata Hyun Joong ketus, tapi Jung Min malah membalasnya dengan senyuman manis.

"ne, honey. Selamat malam ya" kata Jung Min yang lalu mengecup bibir Hyun Joong cukup lama.

"Yack.! Apa yang kamu laku… arrgghh…." Pekik Hyun Joong cukup keras saat tiba-tiba Jung Min meremas kuat kejantanannya dibawah sana. "DASAR GAY SIALAN" teriak Hyun Joong frustasi. Jung Min sudah kabur terlebih dahulu setelah dia sedikit mengerjai Hyun Joong tadi.

^_^ Love Bakery ^_^

"ONNIE PERVERT…" teriak Ji Yeon, Hye Soo dan Min Young serta saat Jung Min dan Hyun Joong selesai menceritakan kisah pertama kali mereka berdua saling berkerja sama membangun Love Bakery.

"Hyun Oppa kasihan baget yah nasibnya" kata Hye Soo prihatin.

"Iya, pasti Hyun oppa dulu stress banget yah ngadepin Jung Min onnie yang liar banget" kata Min Young.

"Tuh kan kamu itu memang pervert dulu dan juga menyeramkan" kata Hyun Joong pada Jung Min.

"Habis kalau nggak gitu kamu nggak akan suka dan ngelirik aku sedikit pun. Kan aku mau diperhatikan sama kamu walau pun itu Cuma sedikit aja" kata Jung Min sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Ne, chagya aku tahu kok. Kan yang penting sekarang kamu udah milikin aku" kata Hyun Joong sambil memeluk tubuh Jung Min lagi.

"Iya, Honey" Jung Min pun membalsa pelukan dari suaminya itu.

"ADUH ONNIE… OPPA… ROMANTIS BANGET SIH…" goda Ji Yeon, Hye Soo dan Min Young membuat wajah Jung Min dan Hyun Joong merona merah.

"Onnie dan oppa setelah itu langsung jadian nggak?" Tanya Hye Soo penasaran.

"Nggak" jawab Jung Min singkat.

"Eh, nggak langsung jadian?" Tanya Min Young memastikan.

"Iya, kita nggak langsung jadian. Masih ada tahap cemburu-cemburuannya dulu" kata Hyun Joong memberitahu, Jung Min pun menganggukan kepalanya cemburu.

"Cemburu? Siapa yang cemburu pada siapa?" Tanya Ji Yeon penasaran.

"Dia yang cemburu" kata Hyun Joong semangat sambil menunjuk Jung Min.

"Aku nggak cemburu kok" kata Jung Min kesal.

"Bohong, kamu cemburukan waktu itu" goda Hyun Joong.

"Iya, kalau aku cemburu kenapa? Ada masalah?" Tanya Jung Min ketus.

"Nggak kok, aku malah senang" kata Hyun Joong sambil memeluk Jung Min lagi.

"Eh, Jung Min onnie cemburu sama siapa?" Tanya Min Young.

"Ayo kalian tebak siapa. Yang jelas dia yeoja dan pernah aku sukai sebelumnya" kata Hyun Joong memberikan sedikit petunjuk.

"Siapa yah?" Hye Soo tampak berpikir begitu pula dengan dua yeoja lainnya. "Aku nggak tahu" kata Hye Soo akhirnya.

"Yoona onnie bukan?" terka Ji Yeon dan Min Young bersama-sama.

"Yups tepat sasaran" kata Hyun Joong membenarkan.

"Kok bisa Yoona onnie kembali ke kehidupan oppa?" Tanya Ji Yeon penasarn.

"Bisa aja dong" kata Hyun Joong santai.

"Ceritaiin dong oppa awal-awal Yoona onnie bisa dicemburuin sama Jung Min onnie" pinta Min Young.

"Awalnya sih Yoona datang berkunjung ke tokoku dan lama kelamaan kita jadi semakin dekat. Akhirnya kau coba mengajak dia pacaran dan dianya mau" kata Hyun Joong muali meceriakan. "Terus Jung Min mulai deh nunjukin kecemburuan dia" kata Hyun Joong lagi dengan nada mengoda Jung Min.

"Mana ada sih yang nggak cemburu kalau liat orang yang kita suka mesra-mesraan sama orang lain" kata Jung Min ketus tanda dia masih kesal kalau mengingat-ingat kejadian waktu itu.

"Iya, saking cemburunya Jung Min waktu itu sampai ngebanting handphone milikku jadi tak berbentuk lagi" goda Hyun Joong terus. Ji Yeon, Hye Soo dan Min Young masih tetap mendengarkan.

"Itu bagus kan. Jadinya kamu nggak bisa telfon-telfon dia lagi" kata Jung Min ketus. "Lagian dulu kenapa sih suka sekali pamer-pamer kemesraan padaku" kata Jung Min kesal.

"Biar kamu jauh-jauh dari aku. Biar kamu tahu kalau yeoja itu lebih sexy dari namja" kata Hyun Joong memanas-manasi Jung Min.

"Oh… jadi yeoja lebih sexy yah dari pada namja. Jadi Yoona lebih mengairahkan dari pada aku, eoh. Kamu pernah main sama dia ternyata" kata Jung Min kesal sambil menatap Hyun Joong tajam. Hyun Joong jadi salah tingkah dibuatnya sedangkan tiga yeoja manis tadi hanya tersenyum melihat kehebohan Hyun Joong dan Joong min didepan mereka.

"Nggak gitu chagya, itu kan dulu. Sekarang udah beda, beda banget malahan" kata Hyun Joong merayu Jung Min agar tak marah.

"Jadi sekarang udah nggak pernah tapi dulu pernah main sama dia gitu?" Tanya Jung Min marah.

"Nggak chagya, kamu itu kan the first and the lastnya aku" kata Hyun Joong apa adanya.

"Awas aja kalau kamu ketahuan pernah main sama dia, aku bunuh kamu" ancam Jung Min membuat Hyun Joong dan tiga yeoja disana bergidik ngeri.

"Iya Chagya, beneran kok aku nggak bohong" kata Hyun Joong lagi.

"Onnie nyeremin" seru Hye Soo ngeri.

"Assassin" kata Ji Yeon merinding.

"Killer" kata Min Young tak kalah ngeri.

"Kalian baru tahu ya kalau onnie kalian ini nyeremin" kata Hyun Joong, ketiga yeoja tadi menganggukan kepala mereka. "Udah tahukan sekarang kalau dia itu nyeremin jadi jangan berani buat dia marah mengerti" saran Hyun Joong, tiga yeoja tadi menganggukan kepala mereka mengerti.

"Yack.! Kamu jangan pengaruhi mereka seperti itu. lihat wajah mereka jadi ketakutan bukan" kata Jung Min kesal.

"Kan takutnya sama kamu bukan sama aku" kata Hyun Joong santai.

"Hyun…" kesal Jung Min.

"Ne, chagya. Cuma bercanda kok" rayu Hyun Joong.

"TAPI BERCANDANYA NGGAK LUCU OPPA" teriak Ji yeon, Hye Soo dan Min Young serta. Hyun Joong diteriaki seperti tadi hanya tertawa sambil mengusap-usap tengkuknya saja.

"Terus onnie dan oppa habis dari kejadian cemburu-cemburuan itu langsung jadian bukan" Tanya Min young penasaran.

"Nggak" jawab Jung Min dan Hyun Joong serta.

"Nggak? Tapi Hyun Joong oppa dan Yoona onnie sempat putuskan?" Tanya Ji Yeon.

"Iya" jawab Hyun Joong singkat.

"Kok bisa?" Tanya Hye Soo penasaran.

"Kalau itu Tanya Kibum dan Siwon saja, mereka yang buat aku dan Yoona putus" kata Hyun Joong dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Onnie tahu nggak sebabnya? Cerita dong" pinta Hye Soo.

"Waktu itu Kibum dan Siwon mendatangi Yoona gara-gara mereka sedikit risih ngelihat aku dan Hyun Joong berantem terus gara-gara cemburu" jelas Jung Min.

"Emang Kibum oppa dan Siwon oppa bilang apa ke Yoona onnie sampai-sampai dia dan Hyun oppa putus ?" Tanya Ji Yeon.

"Kibum dan Siwon Cuma bilang kalau Yoona itu udah ngerusak hubungan aku dan Hyun Joong dan dia itu sebenarnya orang ketiga dalam hubungan kami" jelas Jung Min lagi.

"Huft… padahal waktu itu nggak ada yang jadi selingkuhan dan nggak ada yang diselingkuhi bukan" kata Hyun Joong.

"Iya, sih tapi aku benar-benar berterimakasih sama mereka berdua. Habis gara-gara mereka kalian berdua jadi putus" kata Jung Min senang. "Kalian tahu nggak waktu Hyun Jung dan Yoona putus dia frustasi banget lho" kata Jung Min membuat Hyun Joong sedikit kesal.

"Yack.! Kenapa yang itu juga diceritakan" kesal Hyun Joong.

"Biarin :P. kalian tahu, Hyun Joong waktu itu sampai mabuk-mabukan disini lho" kata Jung Min membuat Hyun Joong tambah kesal dia sengaja membuat sang suami sedikit kesal hitung-hitung sedikit balas dendam, pikir Jung Min.

"Iya, dan waktu aku mabuk kamu nge-rape aku" kata Hyun Joong sambil berbisik ditelingga Jung Min.

"Tapi kamu juga mau kan, mana sampai sepuluh ronde lagi ditambah paginya jadi sebelas deh" bisik Jung Min ditelinga Hyun Joong. Jung Min jadi tersenyum sendiri saat mengingat malam panas pertamanya dengan Hyun Joong. Sedangkan Hyun Joong bergidik ngeri melihat wajah Jung Min yang menyeringai saat mengingat malam pertamanya waktu itu.

^_^ TBC Ya… ^_^

Text part aku buat Rated M.a… jadi semua comment oke.!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Love Bakery

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 5 / ?

Main Cast:

Kim Hyun Joong 26 tahun.

Park Jung Min 26 tahun.

Other Cast:

Choi Ji Yeon a.k.a Dean Choi 17 tahun.

Jung Min Young a.k.a Monica Agustine Cassielf 17 tahun.

Song Hye Soo a.k.a Hani J 17 tahun.

Kim Kibum 23 tahun.

Choi Siwon 26 tahun.

Rated: M (NC17).

Genre: Romance, Comedy.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg, Don't Like Don't Read.

Note: Kisah cinta antara Park Jung Min seorang pastrysierre berwajah manis dan cantik dengan seorang namja tampan Kim Hyun Joong yang terjadi di dalam Love Bakery.

Note: ini ff terinspirasi dari film Yaoi Antique Bakery (Korean Movie Yaoi) dan Go! Go! G-Boy (Thailand Movie Yaoi) yang aku kombinasikan dan diubah beberapa adagan (Mungkin malah banyak, biar jadi original inspirasi aku gitu. Tapi tetap ada ngambil adegan aslinya kok) serta ditambah adegan-adegan hayalanku sendiri (Itu wajib biar ceritanya ga mudah ditebak sama yang baca).

^_^ Love Bakery ^_^

_Author Pov…_

_Flashback…._

_One Night Stand…_

Hyun Joong tampak frustasi setelah diputuskan oleh Yoona melalui telefon beberapa menit yang lalu. Kini dia tengah duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di ruang kerjanya sendiri sambil menikmati segelas wine dengan kadar alcohol yang cukup tinggi. Entah sudah berapa gelas wine yang ia teguk hingga kini kesadarnya pun sudah mulai hilang.

Ditempat lain tepatnya didapur, Jung min baru saja selesai berberes-beres dan hendak pulang ke apartementnya sampai ia terdiam didepan pintu keluar Love Bakery. Pintu itu sudah dikunci dari luar dan berarti itu tandanya dia terkurung didalam Love bakery. Jung Min yang tak mau bermalam sendirian di toko cake tadi pun segera merogoh saku jaketnya mencari handphone miliknya. Setelah ketemu dia langsung menekan nomor telefon Kibum.

"Yeoboseo…" sapa sebuah suara diseberang sana.

"Kibum, kamu dimana?" Tanya Jung Min.

"Di restoran lagi makan malam sama Siwon hyung. Waeyo Hyung?" Tanya Kibum.

"Bisa kemari tidak? Aku terkunci didalam toko" kata Jung Min pada Kibum.

"Mianhae hyung aku tak bisa kesana. Eh, bukannya Hyun Joong hyung masih disana ya?" Tanya Kibum balik.

"Entahlah, tapi disini sepi" kata Jung Min.

"Coba hyung periksa dulu. Tadi sih Hyun Joong Hyung bilang nggak akan balik. Dan lagi sepertinya Hyun Joong hyung lagi sedih habis putus dengan Yoona Nuna" kata Kibum.

"Habis putus?" Tanya Jung Min memastikan.

"Ne, hyung. Ah… hyung sudah dulu ya. Bye…" Kibum langsung memutuskan panggilan tekefon dari Jung Min sebelah pihak. Jung Min pun berdecak kesal gara-garanya.

"Hyun Joong baru putus dari Yoona?" Pikir Jung Min senang. "Ini baru kabar baik, Hyun Honey jangan sedih ya. Masih ada aku kok" kata Jung Min yang langsung melesat menuju lantai dua ke tempat Hyun Joong berada.

Dengan perlahan Jung min membuka ruang kerja Hyun Joong, saat sudah terbuka Jung Min pun bisa melihat Hyun Joong yang tampak frustasi habis diputuskan oleh Yoona. Jung Min mengelengkan kepalanya pelan saat melihat Hyun Joong mabuk-mabukan karena hal sekecil itu. Jung Min pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Hyun Joong setelah ia menutup pintu ruangan, Jung Min menjatuhkan tubuhnya disamping Hyun Joong.

"Ya ampun Honey, kenapa mabuk-mabukan sih" kata Jung Min kahawatir sambil mengengam wajah Hyun Joong dengan kedua tangannya. Hyun Joong terdiam memandangi wajah Jung Min di tengah-tengah sadar dan tidak sadar.

"Chagya… jangan tinggalkan aku" racau Hyun Joong sambil menatap Jung Min sendu.

"Nggak akan, aku nggak akan ninggalin kamu kok. Aku janji Honey" kata Jung Min pada Hyun Joong yang sudah tak sadar akibat mabuk. Jung Min pun memberanikan dirinya mengecup dan melumat bibir Hyun Joong. Awalnya Hyun Joong hanya diam tapi dengan perlahan namja tampan tadi mulai membalas lumatan Jung Min dengan senang hati.

Jung Min tersenyum dalam hati saat Hyun Joong mulai mambalas lumatannya. Jung Min tahu Hyun Joong tengah mabuk dan yang ada dipikirannya bukan dia tapi Yoona, namun Jung Min tak menghiraukan semua itu. yang ada dikepalanya saat ini adalah bagaimana caranya membawa Hyun Joong menuju surga dunia. Jung Min pun mendorong tubuh Hyun Joong kebelakang lalu menindihnya dan kembali melumat bibir namja tampan tadi.

Saat sedang asik-asiknya saling melumat bibir tiba-tiba saja hujan menguyur kota dan seluruh lampu di sekitar Love bakery mati termasuk tempat dimana Hyun Joong dan Jung Min berada. Tapi walau pun begitu kedua namja tadi yang sudah mulai terbawa suasana tetap saja melanjutkan aksi panas mereka didalam keremangan malam. Tak lama desaha demi desahan pun mulai terdegar bersahut-sahutan dengan derasnya hujan diluar sana.

_Mianhae… NC.a aku Skippp…. Jangan protes ya…. Lagi nggak mood buat NC -_-_

^_^ Love Bakery ^_^

_Pagi harinya…_

Malam penuh gairah perlahan berubah menjadi pagi yang cerah. Jam pun kini telah menunjukan pukul tujuh pagi. Dua namja yang semalam baru melewatkan malam panas mereka masih tertidur pulas karena kacapean. Keduanya tertidur saling tindih menindih diatas sofa panjang dengan posisi Hyun Joong dibawah dan Joong Min diatas.

Perlahan Hyun Joong mulai terganggu dengan cahaya matahari yang menembus celah-celah jendela. Dia mulai terbangun dan mengosok-gosokan matanya pelan. Hyun Joong pun membuka matanya saat merasakan ada benda aneh dan cukup berat yang tengah menindih tubuh terlentangnya. Hyun Joong membulatkan matanya sempurna saat menyadari Jung Min ada diatas tubuhnya.

"Yack.! Jung Min cepat menyingkir dari atas tubuhku" kata Hyun Joong sedikit keras sambil mengoyang-goyangkan bahu Jung Min. Jung Min yang masih terlelap pun langsung terbangun seketika.

"Apaan sih Honey, nggak tahu apa aku masih lelah setelah kamu hajar sepulur ronde semalam" keluh Jung Min yang tidurnya terganggu.

"Maksud kamu apa, eoh?" Tanya Hyun Joong yang masih belum sadar sepenuhnya bahkan dia belum mengetahui kalau mereka habis melakukan this and that semalam.

"Masak nggak ngerti sih. Kalau nggak ngerti liat aja sendiri, aku males ngejelasinya" kata Jung Min sambil merubah posisinya jadi duduk diatas Hyun Joong. Namja manis tadi pun lansgung menunjuk kearah selangkangannya sendiri tepanya kearah single holenya yang masih di rasuki oleh kejantanan milik Hyun Joong.

Hyun Joong terdiam membeku saat melihat tubuh bagian atas Jung Min yang polos. Perlahan pandangannya mulai turun kebawah kearah selangkangan Jung Min tempat dimana tubuh keduanya saling menyatu. Hyun Joong semakin shock saat mengetahui kalau mereka ternyata sudah melakukan this and that semalam.

"APA YANG SUDAH KAMU LAKUKAN PADAKU PARK JUNG MIN. KAMU NGE-RAPE AKU, EOH?" marah Hyun Joong. "CEPAT BERANJAK DARI ATAS TUBUHKU DAN KELUARKAN ITU…" kata Hyun Joong lagi dengan wajah memerah karena malu sambil menunjuk kearah selangkannya dan Jung Min.

"Aish… Honey berisik tahu, pagi-pagi kok udah teriak-teriak sih. Lagian aku nggak nge-rape kamu kok. Kan yang dirasuki aku bukan kamu. Dan lagi, mana ada acara aku nge-rape kamu kalau kamunya seliar semalam. Bahkan kamu ngegenjotin aku dengan semangat apa lagi saat kamu sampai dan menumpahkan semua cairan cinta kamu di dalam tubuh aku sebanyak sepuluh kali" kata Jung Min mengoda Hyun Joong.

"Arrgghhttt… pasti ini salah. aku nggak mungkin ngelakuin itu semua tanpa sebab. Pasti kamu ngejebak aku kan" tuduh Hyun Joong.

"Nggak kok, jangan asal tuduh. Semalam aku ngajak baik-baik dan kamunya langsung mau" kata Jung Min membela diri.

"Arrgghhttt… aku stress… hey, kamu cepat menyingkir dari atas tubuhku. Aku jijik tahu lihat tubuh kamu itu" kata Hyun Joong ketus.

"Kalau aku nggak mau gimana?" kata Jung Min dengan nada mengoda, Jung Min pun mulai menaik turunkan tubuhnya hingga membuat kejantanan Hyun Joong keluar masuk dalam Single Hole miliknya.

"Yack.! Apa yang kamu lakukan cepat berhenti" panik Hyun Joong yang merasa dirinya mulai begairah dengan permainan Jung Min.

"Aku hanya memberi bonus saja kok. Ngghhhh…. Hyun…. Aaahhhh… kamu benar-benar besar dan terus membuat aku terangsang berat" kata Jung Min yang terus mengerkan tubuhnya naik turun.

"Yack.! Jung Min berhenti… Nghh… Ahhh…" walau pun terus mengingkarinya, tetap saja Hyun Joong terang sang juga dengan kerjaan Jung Min.

"Ahhh… Honey… Ughhh… nggghhh… Kamu mulai bangun lagi eoh? Ahh… Ngghhh… uugghhh…." Erang Jung Min sambil terus mengerakkan tubuhnya. Dia bisa merasakan kejantanan Hyun Joong mulai bangun dan membesar serta mengeras di dalam single holenya yang masih sempit walau pun sudah dihajar sepuluh ronde semalam oleh Hyun Joong.

"Honye… Big Juniromu membesar dan mengerasa ya… Ughhh…. Ahhh… rasanya… ahhh… lubangku… nghhh… sesak sekali… ahhhh" erang Jung Min sambil terpejam dan mengerakkan tubuhnya naik turun dengan tempo sedang. Sedangkan itu Hyun Joong menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat menahan desahanya yang hampir keluar.

"Honey… mendesah lah… ahhhh ughhh…." Jung Min berbisik dan mendesah ditelinga Hyun Joong hingga membuat namja tadi semakin terangsang berat. Keduanya mulai hanyut didalam surga dunia lagi tanpa sadar akan dua namja yang berdiri didepan ruangan tempat mereka bermain.

"Hyung, Jung Min dan Hyun Joong hyung lagi bermain yah?" Tanya Kibum pada Siwon disampingnya. Kini mereka tengah berdiri didepan pintu ruangan Hyun Joong yang tertutup rapat. Keduanya diam membatu dengan bulir-bulir keringat yang mulai menetes deras.

"Sepertinya Bummie" balas Siwon gugup pada Kekasihnya tadi.

"Mereka baru baikan saja langsung main yah" kata Kibum lagi, yang mendapat anggukan dari Siwon.

"Bummie aku kepingin lagi seperti semalam, kita cari tempat main yuk" kata Siwon yang langsung menarik Kibum pergi dari tempat mereka tadi.

Sedangkan itu permainan didalam ruangan tadi yang sudah memanas terus berlanjut. Permainan antara Hyun Joong dan Jung Min pun semakin memanas. Jung Min semakin mempercepat gerakan naik turunnya saat dia sudah merasakan hendak mencapai klimak untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dan Hyun Joong sendiri meremas lengan Jung Min karena dia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Honey… aku mau keluar…. Arrgghhhhh" teriak Jung Min panjang saat dia menyemprotkan cairan putih kentalnya diatas dada Hyun Joong. Dan tak lama berselang, Hyun Joong pun melakukan hal yang sama. Dia menegang pelan lalu menyemprotkan cairan cinta kedalam tubuh Jung Min untuk yang kesebelas kalinya. Jung Min pun ambruk diatas dada Hyun Joong. Keduanya terengah-engah dan mencoba mengatur nafas mereka.

"Huh… Huh… Huh… aku lelah Honey" ucap Jung Min, dengan perlahan namja berwajah manis tadi beranjak dari atas tubuh Hyun Joong yang juga masih terengah-engah. Jung Min mencabut kejantanan Hyun Joong dari dalam single holenya lalu berdiri didepan Hyun Joong. Hyun Joong terbelalak saat melihat selangkangan Jung Min tepatnya lubang Jung Min mengeluarkan cairan kental yang menetes hingga dikedua belah kaki Jung Min. Dan Hyun Joong pun tahu cairan apa itu, apa lagi kalau bukan cairan cintanya yang ia keluarkan barusan. Hyun Joong pun bergidik ngeri melihat pemandangan didepannya tadi.

"Honey, pinjam kamar mandinya yah. Aku mau bersihin tubuh dulu" kata Jung Min yang langsung beranjak pergi memasuki kamar mandi yang ada didalam ruangan tadi tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Hyun Joong. Sebelum beranjak pergi, Jung Min sempat mengumpulkan semua pakaiannya terlebih dahulu baru kemudian dia beranjak memasuki kamar mandi sambil tertatih-tatih memegangi salah satu pinggangnya dan menahan rasa sakit di lubangnya sendiri.

Setelah Jung Min melesat masuk kedalam kamar mandi, dengan cepat Hyun Joong segera mengenakan seluruh bajunya dan berlari keluar ruangan menuju lantai bawah lalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat lengket.

Tak lama Jung Min pun selesai mandi, dia berjalan dengan sedikit ganjil keluar kamar mandi tapi tak menemukan sosok Hyun Joong disana. Jadilah dia memutuskan mencari Hyun Joong dilantai bahaw tapi tetap sama tak ada juga. Karena tak mau ambil pusing, Jung Min pun memutuskan untuk pergi kedapur dan mulai berkerja. Sesampainya didapur dia bisa melihat Kibum dan Siwon yang sudah mulai menyiapkan alat dan bahan untuk membuat cake.

"Pagi…" sapa Jung Min ramah, dia pun berjalan mendekati kedua namja tadi.

"Jung Min kenapa jalannya pincang?" Tanya Siwon heran melihat cara jalan Jung Min yang ganjil.

"Oh ini, habis jatuh tadi" kata Jung Min bohong.

"Habis jatuh atau habis dihajar Hyun Joong diranjang?" goda Siwon.

"Hus… Wonnie, bukan di ranjang tapi di sofa" kata Kibum membenarkan. Jung Min pun membulatkan matanya shock.

"YACK.! KALIAN BERDUA MENGINTIP EOH?" Tanya Jung Min murka.

"Siapa yang ngintip hyung, salah kan diri hyung sendiri. Siapa suruh mendesah keras-keras" goda Kibum.

"YACK.! KALIAN BERDUA" kesal Jung Min.

"Jung Min, habis berapa ronde semalam?" goda Siwon lagi.

"SIWON MATI KAMU" teriak Jung Min kesal, Siwon pun langsung kabur meninggalkan dapur dengan sebelumnya dia sempat mengecup kening Kibum terlebih dahulu.

"Sudah hyung jangan marah-marah, masih pagi lho" kata Kibum yang mulai berkutat dengan bahan-bahan cakenya.

"Hey, Kibum" panggil Jung Min, Kibum pun segera mentap Jung Min dan menghentikan perkerjaannya sesaat.

"Ne hyung, waeyo?" Tanya Kibum.

"Semalam habis berapa ronde?" Tanya Jung Min membuat Kibum terdiam membatu.

"Mak… Maksud Hy… Hyung apaan sih?" Tanya Kibum gugup.

"Nggak usah bohong, kamu dan Siwon juga habis melakukannya bukan semalam" kata Jung Min tepat sasaran. "Ayo jawab nggak usah malu, semalam habis berapa ronde?" Tanya Jung Min lagi.

"Sa… satu hyung" jawab Kibum gugup.

"Sedikit sekali... Siwon nggak bisa memuaskanmu ya?" Tanya Jung Min lagi.

"Nggak kok hyung, aku cukup puas dengan Siwon hyung" kata Kibum membenarkan.

"Lalu kenapa mainnya sebentar?" Tanya Jung Min penasaran.

"Itu… Itu karena Siwon hyung lupa beli pengaman dan aku belum mau hamil sebelum kita nikah makanya Cuma satu ronde aja. Dan lagi, aku juga nggak ngejinin dia keluar didalam" kata Kibum gugup.

"Eh, kamu punya rahim?" Tanya Jung Min.

"Ne, hyung" jawab Kibum.

"Pantesan saja mainnya Cuma sebentar. Tapi kok kalau Cuma satu ronde kamu sampai pincang kaya aku sih. Kan aku sebelas ronde" kata Jung Min sedikit sombok dan juga penasaran.

"Kan beda bentuk Hyung" kata Kibum polos.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Jung Min heran.

"Ya beda ukuran tubuh Hyung. Hyung lihat saja bentuk tubuh kita dan pasangan kita. Besar siapa dan kecil siapa" kata Kibum memberi tahu.

"Iya juga sih" kata Jung Min mengiyakan.

"Hy… Hyung… kita kok ngomongnya jadi vulgar gini sih?" Tanya Kibum dengan wajah memerah karena malu dan gugup.

"Iya, juga sih" kata Jung Min yang entah kenapa jadi ikutan malu. Keduanya terdiam dengan wajah yang memerah bagaikan kepiting rubus. "A… Aku mau buat cake dulu ya" kata Jung Min memecahkan suasana sunyi.

"I… Iya hyung aku juga" kata Kibum. Keduanya pun jadi semakin salah tingkah.

^_^ TBC Ya… ^_^

Mianhae… kalau NC.a ga dapat feel. Al.a emag sengaja NC.a dibuat seperti itu, sengaja di jadiin NC17 bukan NC 21 seperti biasanya.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Love Bakery

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 6 / ?

Main Cast:

Kim Hyun Joong 26 tahun.

Park Jung Min 26 tahun.

Other Cast:

Choi Ji Yeon a.k.a Dean Choi 17 tahun.

Jung Min Young a.k.a Monica Agustine Cassielf 17 tahun.

Song Hye Soo a.k.a Hani J 17 tahun.

Kim Kibum 23 tahun.

Choi Siwon 26 tahun.

Rated: T.

Genre: Romance, Comedy.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg, Don't Like Don't Read.

Note: Kisah cinta antara Park Jung Min seorang pastrysierre berwajah manis dan cantik dengan seorang namja tampan Kim Hyun Joong yang terjadi di dalam Love Bakery.

Note: ini ff terinspirasi dari film Yaoi Antique Bakery (Korean Movie Yaoi) dan Go! Go! G-Boy (Thailand Movie Yaoi) yang aku kombinasikan dan diubah beberapa adagan (Mungkin malah banyak, biar jadi original inspirasi aku gitu. Tapi tetap ada ngambil adegan aslinya kok) serta ditambah adegan-adegan hayalanku sendiri (Itu wajib biar ceritanya ga mudah ditebak sama yang baca).

^_^ Love Bakery ^_^

_Author Pov…_

"JUNG MIN ONNIE LAGI MIKIRAN APA KOK SENYUM-SENYUM SENDIRI?" teriak Ji Yeon, Hye Soo dan Min Young serta membuyarkan lamuan liar Jung Min tadi.

"Eh, bu… bukan apa kok nggak penting" kata Jung Min gugup dia berharap ketiga yeoja cantik tadi tak curiga pada dirinya dan untuknya ketiga yeoja tadi memang tak curiga sedikit pun beda sekali dengan Hyun Joong yang menatapnya tajam. "Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Jung Min sinis pada sang suami.

"Kamu lagi bayangin yang waktu itu ya, waktu kamu nge-rape aku?" bisik Hyun Joong dengan nada mengoda yang sukses membuat wajah Jung Min memanas.

"Aniya, aku nggak nge-rape kamu. Kamu yang nge-rape aku" kata Jung Min tak mengakui.

"Jangan menghidar chagya, kamu yang memperkosa aku waktu itu" kata Hyun Joong santai.

"Aniya, bukan aku yang nge-rape kamu ada juga kamu yang tergoda kesexyanku. Kalau aku yang nge-rape kamu kenapa aku yang hamil coba" kata Jung Min menyindir, Hyun Joong Cuma terkekeh geli.

"Hyun oppa dan Jung Min onnie kenapa bisik-bisik sih" kata Hye Soo sambil menatap dua namja di depannya.

"Iya nih, mereka main bisik-bisik terus buat kita jadi penasaran" kata Min Young yang mendapatkan anggukan kepala dari Ji Yeon dan Hye Soo.

"Biarin ye… :P" kata Hyun Joong sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada ketiga yeoja di depannya yang langsung memasang wajah cemberut.

"Oh ya oppa, lalu kapan Hyun oppa dan Jung Min onnie jadian?" Tanya Ji Yeon penasaran.

"Kita nggak pernah jadian sekali pun itu" jawab Hyun Joong santai membuat tiga yeoja tadi menatapnya binggung.

"Nggak pernah jadian, kok bisa sih. Terus kenapa bisa nikah?" Tanya Min Young penasaran.

"Itu karena aku hamil deluan" jawab Jung Min santai membuat tiga yeoja tadi membelalak kaget.

"MWO.! HAMIL DILUAR NIKAH DONG" teriak ketiganya dan Jung Min menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Iya, Hyun Joong menghamiliku dulu baru menikahiku dan mencintaiku" seru Jung Min dengan tampang sedih dibuat-buat.

"Mianhae ya chagya" sesal Hyun Joong.

"Ani, gwenchana yang penting sekarang aku sudah jadi nyonya Kim Hyun Joong" kata Jung Min senang sambil menyandarkan dirinya di dada Hyun Joong lagi. "Kalihan tahu tidak, oppa kalian ini tega sekali tak memberitahukan kehamilanku padahal dia sudah lebih dahulu mengetahui kalau aku hamil" kata Jung Min sambil menatap Hyun Joong sinis.

"Aigo chagya… waktu itu aku kan terlalu shock waktu tahu kamu hamil dan pastinya itu anak aku karena yang tidur dengan kamu kan Cuma aku" kata Hyun Joong menyesal.

"Kok Hyun oppa bisa tahu deluan dari pada Jung Min onnie yang hamilnya?" Tanya Hye Soo penasaran begitu pula dengan dua yeoja lainnya.

"Itu aku tahu waktu aku membawa Jung Min ke rumah sakit" jawab Hyun Joong santai.

"Memang Jung Min onnie sakit apa?" Tanya Min Young semakin penasaran.

"Aniya, dia tak sakit dia Cuma kelelahan. Jung Min di dapati muntah-muntah terus setiap pagi sampai suatu hari dia tiba-tiba saja pingsan mendadak di kamar mandi. Waktu tahu dia pingsang aku langsung membawa dia ke rumah sakit dan setelah diperiksa oleh dokter, dokter itu mengatakan kalau Jung Min kelelahan dan sedang mengandung dua bulan lebih" jelas Hyun Joong.

"Awalnya sih aku sempat ragu apa anak yang Jung Min kandung itu anakku atau bukan sampai aku memeriksakannya secara diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Jung Min. Dan ternyata hasil tes DNA mengatakan aku sertus persen appa biologis bayi yang ada di dalam kandungan Jung Min saat ini" kata Hyun Joong sambil membelai sayang perut Jung Min yang membesar.

"Apa setelahnya oppa langsung melamar dan menikahi Jung Min onnie?" Tanya Min Young penasaran.

"Tidak, aku merahasiakan semuanya dari siapa pun termasuk Jung Min sendiri" kata Hyun Joong santai.

"Terus kenapa sekarang bisa nikah?" Tanya Ji Yeon heran.

"Sebulan setelah kejadian itu mantan kekasihku yang berkebangsaan China datang menemuiku dan meminta balik padaku. Dia itu teman sekelasku waktu di Itali. Dia bilang kalau aku mau kembali padanya dia bakal membawa aku kembali ke Itali dan membangun sebuah café yang besar disana bersama-sama. Dan dia juga mengatakan, dia mau menjadikan aku sebagai pendamping hidupnya" kata Jung Min menceritakan.

"Terus jawaban onnie apa?" Tanya Ji Yeon penasaran.

"Aku benar-benar binggung saat itu. Jujur saja saat itu aku sangat mencintai Hyun Joong dan berharap dia juga membalas perasaanku ini. Tapi dilain sisi aku juga tak mau mengecewakan Hangeng yang terlalu mencintai aku saat itu. Aku tahu dengan sangat Hangeng perhatian dan menyayangi aku hingga aku tak bisa lari dan lepas dari semua kebaikannya. Andai saja Hyun Joong yang berkelakuakn seperti itu pasti aku tak akan merasa sangat binggug" kata Jung Min.

"Lalu apa keputusan Jung Min onnie?" Tanya Min Young.

"Semua keputusan aku serahkan pada Hyun Joong. Aku menyatakan perasaanku lagi dan berharap aku diterima. Karena aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri ini kalimat cinta terakhirku kalau Hyun Joong menolakku lagi dan aku akan kembali pada Hangeng kalau Hyun Joong tetap tak mencintaiku atau pun berniat mencegahku" jelas Jung Min sambil menatap kearah Hyun Joong yang juga menatapnya dengan senyuman manis dibibirnya.

^_^ Love Bakery ^_^

_Author Pov…_

Malam semakin larut jam sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam, Love Bakery juga sudah tutup dan tampak sepi. Hanya terdapat dua namja disana yang tak lain adalah Hyun Joong dan Jung Min. Hyun Joong tengah sibuk diruanganya sedangkan Jung Min berdiri di depan pintu ruangan Hyun Joong. Jung Min sedikit ragu ingin masuk kedalam ruangan Hyun Joong tapi dengan keberanian yang sangat penuh akhirnya dia masuk juga ke dalam ruangan Hyun Joong tadi.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hyun Joong sinis entah kenapa sejak Hangeng datang menemui Jung Min di Love Bakery tiga hari yang lalu Hyun Joong jadi sinis begitu pada Jung Min, bahkan Jung Min pun tak tahu kenapa. Jung Min dengan ragu berjalan mendekati Hyun Joong yang duduk dibelakang meja kerjanya.

"Aku… aku ingin bertanya sesuatu" kata Jung Min gugup, sangat gugup malahan. Dia sering mengoda Hyun Joong tapi saat ini dia benar-benar gugup takut ditolak lagi. Dia pernah merasakan perasaan seperti sekarang delapan tahun yang lalu saat untuk pertama kalinya Jung Min menyatakan cintanya ada Hyun Joong dan kini dia kembali menyatakan cintanya itu mungkin untuk yang terakhir kali kalau dia ditolak.

"Kamu mau Tanya apa, cepat katakan aku tak punya banyak waktu" kata Hyun Joong ketus.

"Aku… aku mencintai kamu.! Apa kamu mau jadi kekasihku?" Tanya Jung Min akhirnya, dia terdiam dengan kepala yang tertunduk tak berani menatap sosok namya yang sangat dia cintai. Keadaan hening dalam beberapa saat sampai suara tawa Hyun Joong memecahkan keheningan tadi.

"Harus berapa kali sih aku mengatakanya, aku bukan gay dan aku tak tertarik sedikit pun dengan dunia itu apa lagi dengan kamu. Jadi jawabanku, TIDAK" kata Hyun Joong sinis. Tanpa terasa setitik demi setitik air jatuh dari mata indah Jung Min.

"Jadi begitu" kata Jung Min lemah dengan sedikit suara isakan tangis. Jung Min mengankat kepalanya dan Hyun Joong terdiam kaget melihat wajah Jung Min yang banjir air mata. " Kalau begitu aku Cuma mau ngcapin selamat tinggal saja. Dan ah… ini… surat pengunduran diriku" kata Jung Min sambil menaruh sebuah amplop diatas meja kerja Hyun Joong.

"Apa-apaan ini Jung Min?" Tanya Hyun Joong heran.

"Aku akan melupakan kamu Hyun, melupakan semua rasa suka aku pada kamu. Aku memilih kembali pada Hangeng dan aku… juga akan kembali ke Itali besok bersama Hangeng" kata Jung Min ditengah isakanya. Hyun Joong terdiam tak merespon sedikit pun sampai Jung Min pergi meninggalkannya. "Aku berangkat besok jam delapan pagi" kata Jung Min sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan Hyun Joong berserta namja yang dicintainya tadi yang hanya terdiam menatap pintu yang sudah tertutup kembali.

^_^ Love Bakery ^_^

_Love Bakery, jam tujuh pagi…_

Hyun Joong duduk disalah satu meja pelangan sambil menatap kesekalilingnya yang tampak begitu sepi. Love Bakery tadi belum dibuka padahal dia, Siwon dan Kibum sudah berada disana sejak setengah jam yang lalu tanpa Jung Min tentunya. Pikiran Hyun Joong benar-benar kacau hanya gara-gara seorang namja yang terus mengejarnya tanpa lelah selama delapan tahun ini.

"Hyung, kok Jung Min hyung belum datang sih. Padahal dia selalu datang lebih awal dari kita semua bukan" Tanya Kibum heran, disamping Kibum berdiri Siwon yang menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Dia tak akan datang kesini lagi" seru Hyun Joong lemah.

"Kenapa begitu?" Tanya Siwon.

"Dia mengundurkan diri semalam. Dia akan kembali ke Itali bersama Hangeng sejam lagi" kata Hyun Joong sambil melirik jam yang terpasang rapi disalah satu dinding ruangan.

"Andwae… hyung kenapa tidak dicegah" kata Kibum kesal.

"Itu haknya Kibum. Dia ingin pergi ya biarkan dia pergi dengan bebas" kata Hyun Joong pelan.

"Tapi Jung Min hyungkan mencintai hyung" kata Kibum lagi.

"Tapi aku tak mencintainya, Kibum" kata Hyun Joong dengan sedikit ragu.

"Hyung jangan membohongi diri sendiri, aku dan Kibum sangat tahu kalau hyung itu mencintai Jung Min tapi hyung menginkarinya bukan" kata Siwon tepat sasaran.

"Aniya, aku…"

"Jangan berdusta lagi hyung. Sadarlah pada perasaan hyung sendiri" kata Kibum.

"Pikirkan baik-baik lagi, hyung itu mencintainya bukan" kata Siwon membuat Hyun Joong berpikir cukup keras.

"Sepertinya aku memang mencintai dia. Tapi sudah tak ada yang bisa ku lakukan lagi, semua sudah terlambat" kata Hyun Joong lemah.

"Aniya hyung belum terlambat. Jung Min masih di Korea sekarang, dan Hyung masih punya kesampatan membawanya kembali kemari" kata Siwon.

"Hyung, bawa Jung Min hyung kembali sekarang. Sebelum semua terlambat dan Hyung akan semakin kecewa pada diri hyung sendiri" kata Kibum.

"Ya, aku harus segera membawa Jung Min kembali" kata Hyun Joong yang langsung bergegas pergi meninggalkan Love Bakery. Siwon dan Kibum tersenyum senang saat melihat mobil yang dikendarai Hyun Joong melesat jauh meninggalkan Love Bakery menuju bandara.

Hyun Joong mengendari mobilnya dengan hati yang waswas, dia takut terlambat dan menyesali semuanya. saat ini saja dia sudah menyesal dan dia tak mau tambah menyesal lagi nantinya. Selama perjalanan Hyun Joong terus berharap dia belum terlambat dan Jung Min belum pergi meninggalkan Korea dan dirinya. Sesampainya dibandara Hyung Joong segera mencari sosok Jung Min kesegala arah. Dia melirik sesaat pada jam tangan yang dikenakannya dan monitor yang menunjukan jadwal keberangkatan dan kedatangan pesawat. Masih ada waktu sepeuluh menit sebelum keberangkatan tapi itu malah semakin membuat Hyun Joong panik.

Setelah mencari kesana kemari akhrinya Hyun Joong menemukan sosok Jung Min yang dirangkul oleh seorang namja yang dia tahu itu Hangeng. Hangeng melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang ramping Jung Min, wajah Jung Min tampak tertunduk sedih. Tapi sebisa mungkin Jung Min memberikan sebuah senyuman manis pada Hangeng saat namja tadi tampak menghawatirkan dirinya.

"JUNG MIN" teriak Hyun Joong keras membuat langkah Hangeng dan Jung Min menuju pintu masuk jadi terhenti. Jung Min menolehkan pandangannya kebelakang dan akhirnya dia bisa melihat sosok Hyun joong tiga merer dari dirinya tengah terengah-engah mengatur nafasnya.

"Hyun Joong" guman Jung Min pelan. Hyun Joong pun segera berjalan mendekati Jung Min dan Hangeng yang menatapnya heran.

"Aku mohon jangan pergi Jung Min" pinta Hyun Joong saat dirinya telah berdiri di depan Jung Min dan hangeng jarak mereka Cuma terpaut satu langkah lebar saja.

"Maksud kamu apa?" Tanya Jung Min heran sambil menatap sosok namja di depanya yang sangat dia cintai.

"Aku mohon jangan pergi" ulang Hyun Joong. "Tetaplah disini bersamaku dan….menikahlah dengan aku" kata Hyun Joong membuat Jung Min dan Hangeng terbelalak mendengarnya.

"Hyun…" seru Jung Min pelan.

"Yack.! Apa maksud kamu, eoh" kata Hangeng tak suka mendegar kata-kata Hyun Joong tadi, dia pun segera menatap Hyun Joong tajam seolah-olah ingin mengajak Hyun Joong berkelahi saja.

"Sorry friend, aku mau nggambil apa yang seharusnya jadi milik aku yang ada pada kamu. Aku mau ngambil calon istri serta anak aku dari kamu" kata Hyun joong santai sambil melepaskan gengaman tangan Hanegeng pada tangan Jung Min. Hangeng pun tampak tak suka dengan kahadiran Hyun joong disana yang merusak segalanya.

"ANAK?" ulang Hangeng sambil menatap Hyun Joong dan Jung Min tajam.

"ANAK?" Jung Min tampak terbelalak mendengar kata-kata Hyun Joong tadi.

"Iya sayang, kamu itu lagi hamil tiga bulan dan itu anak aku, darah daging aku. Buah cinta kita berdua" kata Hyun Joong dengan bangga.

"Anak?" Tanya Jung Min ulang sambil meletakan telapak tangan kananya diatas perutnya yang ternyata memang tampak membuncit. Kenapa dia baru sadar sekarang ya. Hyun Joong menganggukan kepalanya pelan sambil tersenyum manis pada Jung Min. Hangeng masih tampak shock begitu pula dengan Jung Min.

"Anak… aku… hamil… dan ini anak kamu…" kata Jung Min lemah, Hyun Joong menganggukan kepalanya senang. Entah kenapa Jung Min masih merasa sangat shock sampai-sampai tubuhnya melemah dan akhirnya dia pingsan ditempat. Untuk saja Hyun Joong langsung menagkap tubuhnya sebelum tubuh Jung Min tadi mendarat dilantai.

^_^ TBC YA ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Love Bakery

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 7 / 7

Main Cast:

Kim Hyun Joong 26 tahun.

Park Jung Min 26 tahun.

Other Cast:

Choi Ji Yeon a.k.a Dean Choi 17 tahun.

Jung Min Young a.k.a Monica Agustine Cassielf 17 tahun.

Song Hye Soo a.k.a Hani J 17 tahun.

Kim Kibum 23 tahun.

Choi Siwon 26 tahun.

Rated: T.

Genre: Romance, Comedy.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg, Don't Like Don't Read.

Note: Kisah cinta antara Park Jung Min seorang pastrysierre berwajah manis dan cantik dengan seorang namja tampan Kim Hyun Joong yang terjadi di dalam Love Bakery.

Note: ini ff terinspirasi dari film Yaoi Antique Bakery (Korean Movie Yaoi) dan Go! Go! G-Boy (Thailand Movie Yaoi) yang aku kombinasikan dan diubah beberapa adagan (Mungkin malah banyak, biar jadi original inspirasi aku gitu. Tapi tetap ada ngambil adegan aslinya kok) serta ditambah adegan-adegan hayalanku sendiri (Itu wajib biar ceritanya ga mudah ditebak sama yang baca).

^_^ Love Bakery ^_^

_Author Pov…_

Tak terasa sejam sudah Jung Min tak sadarkan diri dari pingsanya. Kini dia tengah terbaring di salah satu ruang rawat di Seoul Hospital. Tak jauh dari sosok Jung Min yang tengah tertidur tampak dua namja yang tak lain adalah Hyun Joong dan Hangeng yang sedang menatap Jung Min dalam diam. Keduanya masih mencoba merangkai kata-kata apa yang ingin mereka ucapkan sebagai penghusir keheningan yang sedari tadi sudah terjadi.

"Hyun Joong…"

"Hangeng…"

Seru keduanya serta. Hangeng dan Hyun Joong saling bertatapan lalu saling tertawa bersama akibat dari kebodohan mereka tadi.

"Jadi… dia hamil anakmu?" Tanya Hangeng disela-sela tawanya.

"Kamu sudah mendengarnya tadi bukan" jawab Hyun Joong santai.

"Huft… Jung Min, kamu membuatku patah hati saja. Seharusnya aku tadi mengambil jam keberangkatan yang lebih pagi lagi agar kamu tak bisa mengejar kami" kata Hangeng sedikit bercanda.

"Coba saja lakukan itu, aku akan tetap mengejar kalian berdua ke Itali" jawab Hyun Joong santai. Keduanya kembali terdiam. Sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Aku sudah memesan ulang tiket keberanggkatan menuju Itali. Pesawat akan berangkat nanti dua jam lagi" kata hangeng tiba-tiba.

"Hei…" kesal Hyun Joong.

"Tenang saja, aku nggak akan membawa dia kok. Aku tahu kalian saling mencintai dan aku ini Cuma orang ketiga, jadi aku sadar dan memilih untuk mundur dengan perlahan asal Jung Min bisa bahagia. Kamu mau bukan membahagiakannya?" Tanya Hangeng membuat Hyun Joong tersenyum lalu memeluk tubuh Hangeng layaknya seorang teman lama.

"Tentu saja, aku pasti membahagiakan dia apa pun yang terjadi" kata Hyun Joong senang.

"Bagus kalau begitu aku bisa jadi sedikit lega karenanya. Tapi kalau sampai kamu menyakiti Jung Min lagi, jangan salahkan aku kalau aku membawa dia pergi dari kehidupanmu selamanya dan tak akan mengembalikannya lagi padamu" kata Hangeng sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Hyun Joong.

"Tak akan ku biarkan kamu membawanya lagi, camkan itu" kata Hyun Joong dengan nada dibuat-buat marah.

"Huft… sialnya aku, aku akan pergi ke Negara penuh cinta tapi dengan perasaan yang sakit karena cinta" seru Hangeng membuat Hyun Joong tersenyum masam. "Jaga Jung Min baik-baik, aku harus ke bandara sekarang juga" kata Hangeng membuak Hyun Joong kaget.

"Kenapa cepat sekali, bukankah pesawanya masih dua jam lagi. Apa kamu tak mau menunggu sampai Jung Min sadar?" Tanya Hyun Joong.

"Aniya… dua jam itu sebentar tahu. Aku tak mau ketinggalan pesawat lagi. Selain itu kita juga belum tahu kapan Jung Min akan bangun. Biarlah aku pergi tanpa bisa dilihatnya" kata Hangeng sedih.

"Maafkan aku ya" kata Hyun Joong menyesal.

"Ainya… kamu nggak salah, aku saja yang terlalu mencintai dia" kata Hangeng sambil memaksakan sebuah senyuman dibibirnya. "Sudah ya, aku pergi sekarang" pamit Hangeng.

"Aku antar" kata Hyun Joong cepat.

"Tak usah, aku bisa sendiri. Kamu tunggui saja Jung Min sampai dia sadar" suruh Hangeng yang langsung keluar dari ruang rawat Jung Min dengan hati yang sangat sakit. Namja yang sangat iya cintai sedari dulu lagi-lagi tak bisa dia dapatkan.

Sepeningalan Hangeng, Hyun Joong langsung berjalan mendekati Jung Min. Di dudukan tubuhnya di samping namja manis tadi sambil mengengam tangan kanan Jung Min dan membelai wajahnya perlahan.

"Jung Min cepatlah sadar" ucap Hyun Joong lalu mengecup pipi Jung Min. Jung Min yang sedikit merasa terganggu pun akhirnya mulai sadar. Dia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya perlahan hingga bisa terbuka sutuhnya. Jung Min bisa melihat wajah tersenyum Hyun Joong di depannya.

"Hyun Joong…" panggil Jung Min lemah sambil berusaha mendudukan tubuhnya.

"berbaring saja, jangan paksakan dirimu dulu. Kamu masih lemah" kata Hyun Joong, Jung Min mengangguk pelan dan memaksa tetap duduk.

"Aku dimana?" Tanya Jung Min.

"Kamu di rumah sakit" jawab Hyun Joong santai.

"Lalu hangeng mana?" Tanya Jung Min saat tak menemukan sosok namja tadi. Hyun Joong sedikit kecewa saat Jung Min menanyakan namja tadi.

"Dia sudah kembali ke bandara, pesawatnya akan berangkat dua jam lagi" jelas Hyun Joong.

"Dia mau pergi? Lalu aku bagaimana?" Tanya Jung Min.

"Kamu tetap disini bersamaku" jawab Hyun Joong tegas.

"Tapi…"

"Ssshhh… tak ada penolakan" potong Hyun Joong sambil meletakan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Jung Min. "Jung Min maafkan aku, aku baru sadar kalau aku ternyata juga mencintaimu saat kamu sudah mau pergi" kata Hyun Joong sambil menundukan wajahnya malu. Jung Min terdiam mencerna kata-kata Hyun Joong.

"Be… benarkah yang kamu katakan?" Tanya Jung Min penuh harapan, Hyun Joong menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Hn… saranghae Park Jung Min" seru Hyun Joong membuat air mata Jung Min menetes deras tanpa bisa dicegah lagi. "Saranghae, menikahlah denganku lalu setelahnya kita bisa hidup bertiga. Aku, kamu dan anak kita ini" kata Hyun Joong lagi sambil membelai perut Jung Min.

"Hyun… aku.. aku senang mendengarnya. Ne, aku mau menikah denganmu, nado saranghae" ucap Jung Min sambil memeluk tubuh Hyun Joong erat. Akhirnya setelah penantian panjang selama dalapan tahu dia bisa juga bersatu dengan namja yang disukainya itu. tak siasia semua perjuangannya selama ini.

^_^ Love Bakery ^_^

"Nah, bergitulah kisah cinta kami berdua dari awal sampai akhir. Sudah cukup sampai disini ceritanya, hari sudah sore sebaiknya kalian bertiga bersiap-siap pulang ke rumah sebelum kalian dicari oleh orang tua kalian" seru Jung Min mengakhirni ceritanya. Tampak tiga yeoja di depannya menghendus kesal.

"No comment deh buah kisah cinta oppa dan onnie. Benar-benar berantakan" kata Ji Yeon. _'Hey, yang tadi itu bukannya comment ya?' _pikir Hyun Joong dan Jung Min sama.

"Iya benar-benar berantakan, tapi cukup manis juga" seru Min Young dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Sekarang Hangeng oppa dimana ya? Dia sudah punya kekasih belum, kalau belum sama aku aja deh. Siapa sih yang nggak mau sama namja pengertian seperti itu" kata Hye Soo membuat empat orang lainnya menatap horror padanya.

"Memangnya dia mau apa sama kamu, jangan geer ya" seru Ji Yeon menyindir.

"Setidaknya aku lebih baik dari pada kamu, jadi pasti dia lebih memilih aku dari pada kamu" seru Hye Soo yang hampir mendapatkan pukulan sayang dari Ji Yeon.

"Sudah, sudah jangan bertengkar sebaiknya kalian pulang sekarang sebelum orang tua kalian datang kemari" suruh Hyun Joong.

"Ne oppa, oppa ngusir kita nih ceritanya" kesal Min Young.

"Nggak kok, kamu aja yang negrasa seperti itu. Ji Yeon sama Hye Soo saja nggak merasa seperti itu bukan" seru Hyun Joong.

"Kita juga ngerasa oppa" seru Ji Yeon dan Hye Soo serta membuat Hyun Joong tersenyum salah tingkah.

"Sudah-sudah jangan salah menyalahkan. Benar apa yang Hyun Joong katakan, sebaiknya kalian pulang sebelum di cari oleh orang tua kalian" seru Jung Min, ketiga yeoja cantik tadi mengangguk lemah lalu segera beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan diantar Hyun Joong.

"Honey…" panggil Jung Min, Hyun Joong menoleh pada Jung Min. Ji Yeon, Hye Soo dan Min Young berhenti melangkah juga.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hyun Joong datar.

"perut… perutnya sakit… aaarrrggghhh…. Bayinya gerak-gerak… aaahhh…. Sakit Honey…." Keluh Jung Min sambil meremas perutnya. Hyun Joong jadi panik saat melihat wajah kesakitan sang istri. Hyun Joong mendekati Jung Min. "honey sakit… aaahhh… aarrgghh" rinti Jung Min membuat tiga yeoja didepannya memandang horror kepada Jung Min.

"Chagya… kamu kenapa?" Tanya Hyun Joong panik.

"Sakit… sakit sekali… aaahhh… aaarrrggghhh… Hyun sakit hiks… hiks…" rintih Jung Min sambil meremasi perutnya membuat Hyun Joong dan ketiga yeoja didepannya ikutan panik.

"Jung Min kamu kenapa sebenarnya?" Tanya Hyun Joong bingung. Jung Min tak menjawan dia masih saja terus meringis kesakitan sambil meremas-remas perutnya dengan sedikit kasar.

"Hyun sakit hiks.. hiks.." tangis Jung Min pecah saat dia tak sanggup lagi menahan rasa sakitnya yang terlalu menusuk.

"Itu… Itu… Jung Min onnie kanapa?" Tanya Min Young tak kalah panik.

"Iya Jung Min onnie itu kenapa?" Panik Hye Soo juga.

"Itu… mirip sama Hongki onnie kemarin" seru Ji Yeon sambil menatap horor kearah Jung Min yang masih terus meringis sakit sambil menjambak-jambak rambut Hyun Joong kasar.

"Memangnya Hongki onnie kanapa kemarin?" Tanya Min Young pada Ji Yeon perihat kakak iparnya yang seorang namja. Hongki itu istri dari oppanya, Choi Jonghun.

"HUWA… kenapa terulang lagi" pekik Ji Yeon histris.

PLLAAAKKK…. Pukulan telak Min Young mendarat di kepala Ji Yeon dengan mulus.

"Sakit tahu" kesal Ji Yeon. Bisa-bisanya dua yeoja bertengkar ditengah-tengah situasi gawat seperti sekarang ini.

"Kenapa malah berteiak, aku Tanya memangnya ada apa" kesal Min Young.

"Itu… itu… Jung Min onnie sepertinya mau melahirkan deh" seru Ji Yeon akhirnya setelah sedikit bertele-tele dengan Min Young tadi.

"MWO.! MAU MELAHIRKAN" pekik Hyun Joong, Min Young dan Hye Soo serta. Ji Yeon menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Jung Min masih terus merintih kesakitan sambil menarik-narik dasi yang dikenakan Hyun Joong hingga membuat namja tampan tadi tercekik dan terbatuk batuk pelan.

"Chagya… jangan ditarik sakit" pinta Hyun Joong sambil mencoba melepsakan dasi yang digunakannya.

"SAKITAN AKU TAHU… AARRRGGHHHH…. HYUN JOONG… BABYNYA MAU KELUAR… AARRGGHHH" teriak Jung Min kesal, dia masih terus menjambak-jambak Hyun Joong dan meremas perutnya sakit.

"Huwa… cepat panggil dokter… ambulance… apa aja deh yang penting cepat" seru Hye Soo panik.

"Telfon… telfon rumah sakit cepat" seru Min Young tak kalah panik.

"Telfon… Telfon dimana… kenapa ngga ada telfon dimana-mana" seru Ji Yeon yang tambah membuat suasana jadi semakin panik dan heboh.

PLLLAAAKKK… lagi-lagi Ji Yeon dihadiahi pukulan sayang dikepalanya oleh Min Young.

"Telfonnya ada disaku baju kamu tahu" kesal Min Young sambil merogoh saku baju Ji Yeon.

PLLLAAAKKK… kini Ji Yeon yang menghadiahi Min Young dengan pukulan sayang telak.

"Jangan grape-grape aku, geli tahu" kata Ji Yeong yang langsung merampas telfon miliknya dari tangan Min Young.

"Cepat telfon rumah sakitnya, bisa-bisa oppa mati deluan dicekik onnie kalian" seru Hyun Joong panik karena sejak tadi Jung Min sudah mencakar-cakar tangannya untuk sekedar meredam rasa sakitnya lagi.

"OPPA DIAM, INI LAGI DI COBA. GIMANA BISA NELFON RUMAH SAKIT KALAU OPPANYA BERISIK TERUS" teriak tiga yeoja tadi serta. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi Ji Yeon langsung menekan nomor rumah sakit di handphonenya.

"Gimana?" Tanya Min Young cemas. Ji Yeon nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Nggak nyambung, pulsanya habis" kata Ji Yeon tanpa dosa.

"KENAPA NGGAK BILANG DARI TADI, DASAR MISKIN PULSA" seru Min Young dan Hye Soo serta.

"KOK KALIAN NYALAHIN AKU SIH, KAN PULSAKU HABIS JUGA GARA-GARA KALIAN TADI YANG MAKAINYA" seru Ji Yeon kesal. Kali ini Min Young dan Hye Soo yang nyengir-nyengir nggak jelas.

"Iya juga ya" seru dua yeoja tadi serta.

"YACK.! KALIAN BERTIGA INI GIMANA CERITANYA" seru Hyun Joong yang hampir mati dicekik Jung Min.

"OPPA DIAM LAGI MIKIR" teriak tiga yeoja tadi.

"Pakai handphone kalian deh" seru Ji Yeon.

"Hehe… nggak ada pulsanya juga" jawab Hye Soo dan Min Young serta. _'Ini dua manusia tadi ngatain aku nggak punya pulsa, lah mereka apa namanya'_ kesal Ji Yeon dalam hati.

"Kalian… tolongin oppa" seru Hyun Joong dengan suara hampir habis gara-gara di cekik Jung Min.

"Oppa, nggak ada yang punya pulsa" seru tiga yeoja tadi melas.

"Pakai… aahhh… Jung Min lepasakan… pakai punya oppa saja" seru Hyun Joong susah payah.

"Handphonenya dimana?" Tanya Hye Soo.

"Di… di dalam… aahhh… saku celana… aaahhhh… ambil aja sendiri" seru Hyun Joong. Tiga yeoja tadi tampak diam membatu.

"Si… siapa yang mau ngambil itu handphone?" Tanya Min Young.

"KAMU" seru Ji Yeon dan Hye Soo serta.

"Aniya… jangan aku, takut salah pegang" tolak Min Young. "Kamu aja deh, Ji Yeon" sambung Min Young lagi.

"Aniya, jangan aku. Aku trauma sama orang yang mau ngelahirin. Kalian ingatkan kemarin waktu aku ke sekolah dalam kondisi babak belur. Itu semua gara-gara Hongki onnie yang mau ngelahirin"kata Ji Yeon membuat Hye Soo dan Min Young bergidik ngeri lalu menatap kearah Hyun Joong yang nasibnya di ujung tanduk.

"Sepertinya Hyun oppa juga bakal bernasib sama dengan Ji Yeon deh" seru Min Young dan Hye Soo serta sambil menganggukan kepala mereka serta pula.

"Kalau begitu kamu saja Hye Soo" suruh Ji Yeon.

"Aniya, nggak mau ngeri" seru Hye Soo yang langsung berlindung di belakng Min Young.

"KALIAN BERTIGA INI BAGAIMANA SIH?" Tanya Hyun Joong yang masih main tarik-tarikan dengan dasinya bersama Jung Min.

"OPPA BISA SABAR NGGAK SIH, KITA LAGI DISKUSI NIH" seru tiga yeoja tadi kesal.

"YANG NGGAK BISA SABAR ITU BAYINYA. UDAH MAU KELUAR WOY… CEPETAN.." teriak Hyun Joong lagi miris, poor Hyun Joong.

"YACK.! BABY KELUARNYA DI UNDUR DULU, KITA LAGI MIKIR" teriak tiga yeoja tadi.

"terus gimana sekarang?" Tanya Ji Yeon.

"Kita undi saja siapa yang kalau dia yang ngambil handphonenya" seru Min Young, dua yeoja lainya mengangguk setuju. Mereka bertiga pun mulai mengunti selama beberapa kali hingga di temukan siapa yang kalah telak yang tak lain adalah Ji Yeon.

"Ayo Ji Yeon cepat ambil" seru Min Young penuh kemenangan. Ji Yeon menean salivanya dengan susah payah, bayangan saat kakak iparnya melahirkan kembali terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya bagaikan kaset rusak yang terus berputar-putar. Dengan perlahan akhirnya Ji Yeon berjalan mendekati Hyun Joong dan Jung Min lalu berjongkok di depan mereka.

"Ayo Ji Yeon cepat ambil" seru Hye Soo memberi semangat. Ji Yeon sudah panas dingin mengulurkan tangannya hendak mengambil handphone di dalam saku celana Hyun Joong. Tinggal beberapa centi lagi tangan Ji Yeon sampai di celanan Hyun Joong tapi dia kembali menari tangannya dan berdiri memungungi namja tadi.

"AKU NGGAK KUAT" teriak Ji Yeon lalu segera berlari keluar dari ruangan tadi sambil membanting pintu.

"Yah, dia kabur. Terus ini gimana ceritanya?" Tanya Hye Soo, Min Young mendelikan bahunya tak tahu.

BBRRAAAKKK… pintu ruangan terbuka paksa masuk sesosok namja cantik dari luar sana yang tak lain adalah Kibum dengan wajah panik menghiasai wajah cantiknya tadi.

"Hyung…" teriak Kibum panik sambil mendekati Jung Min dan Hyun Joong.

"Kibum, cepat telfon rumah sakit" pinta Hyun Joong, Kibum mengangguk lalu segera berlari menuju meja kerja Hyun Joong dan mengunakan telfon yang terpasang disana untuk menelfon rumah sakit terdekat. Hye Soo dan Min Young memandang cengo pada Kibum.

"JADI DI SINI ADA TELFON RUMAHNYA, KENAPA NGGAK BILANG DARI TADI" kesal kedua yeoja tadi. Kibum memandang aneh pada dua yeoja tadi lalu segera mendekati Jung Min.

"Hyung sudah jangan ditarik lagi, kita kerumah sakit sekarang ne" ajak Kibum sambil memapah Jung Min berdiri. Terlihat air ketuban Jung Min ternyata sudah pecah. Hyun Joong merasa sedikit bebas saat dia melepasakan dasinya. Hyun Joong langsung mengangkat tubuh Jung Min dan membawanya keluar menuju rumah sakit dengan mobilnya.

"Nasib kita gimana?" Tanya Min Young dan Hye Soo serta pada Kibum.

"Urusin aja tuh si Ji Yeon yang sekarat di dapur" kata Kibum santai lalu segera menyusul Hyun Joong dan Jung Min meningalkan dua yeoja tadi yang masih tanpak cengo.

^_^ Love Bakery ^_^

Dua hari berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Jung Min akhirnya melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki yang di beri nama Hyun Min, Kim Hyun Min. Bayi laki-laki yang sangat mirip dengan sang appa, Hyun Joong namun memiliki mata dan bibir seperti ummanya, Jung Min. Sejak kelahiran Hyun Min, lengkap sudah kebahagiaan yang di rasakan Jung Min dan Hyun Joong. Tak hanya mereka saja yang sangat bahagia, keluarga keduanya serta teman-teman mereka pun turut bahagia dengan kelahiran si kecil yang sudah di tunggu-tunggu itu.

"Aigo… lucunya" seru Hye Soo sambil menatap sosok mungil Hyun Min di dalam boks yang letaknya tak jauh dari ranjang Jung Min.

"Iya lucu, précis sekali dengan Hyun oppa dan Jung Min onnie" seru Min Young gemas pada sosok bayi mungil tadi. Jung Min yang tengah duduk bersandar di ranjangnya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah dua yeoja tadi yang bela-bela mengunjungi dirinya sehabis jam sekolah usai.

"Hyun oppa, namanya siapa?" Tanya Min Young penasaran sambil menatap Hyun Joong yang tengah berdiri di samping ranjang Jung Min sekilas.

"Kim Hyun Min, bagus bukan" kata Hyun Joong dengan senyuman di wajahnya, tampak sekali appa baru itu sangat bahagia dengan keberadaan sang aegya barunya. Min Young dan Hye Soo menganggukan kepala mereka setuju.

"Hai Hyun Min, kamu lucu sekali sih" kata Hye Soo gemas.

"Sudah jangan ganggu anakku terus, biarkan dia tidur" kata Jung Min pada dua yeoja tadi.

"Yah onnie pelit" kata Min Young kecewa.

"Besok-besok kalian kan masih bisa melihatnya lagi, sekarang biar dia tidur dulu ne" kata Hyun Joong yang langsung mengangkat tubuh kecil Hyun Min dan memberikannya pada Jung Min untuk di berikan susu.

"Lahapnya" seru Hye Soo dengan mata berbinar-binar saat melihat Hyun Min yang begitu lahap menyedot air susu dari botol dotnya.

"Eh, tumben kalian Cuma berdua. Ji Yeon kemana?" Tanya Hyun Joong penasaran.

"Ada kok, dia lagi di ruangannya Hongki onnie" jawab Hye Soo santai.

"Hongki belum keluar dari rumah sakit juga?" Tanya Jung Min penasaran.

"Belum onnie, kan kedua bayinya lahir premature jadi butuh perawatan intensif dulu di rumah sakit. Takut terjadi sesuatu pada kedua anaknya. Kata Ji Yeon sih gitu" jelas Min Young.

"Lihat dia tidur" seru Hye Soo senang saat melihat Hyun Min tertidur pulas di dalam gendongan sang umma yang sudah mengandung serta melahirkannya.

"Dia tampak lebih lucu dalam keadaan tidur seperti itu" ucap Min Young senang.

"Jelas saja dia kan anakku" seru Hyun Joong.

"Dia juga anakku" sambung Jung Min.

"Ne chagya, dia anak kita ne" kata Hyun Joong sambil mengecup pipi Jung Min di depan dua yeoja tadi tanpa ragu.

"ANNYEONG… JI YEON DATANG, ADA KAH YANG MENUNGGUKU?" teiak Ji Yeon sambil masuk kedalam kamar rawat Jung Min. dank arena teriakannya tadi Hyun Min jadi terbangun dan menagis. "Eh, kenapa dia nangis?" Tanya Ji Yeon polos.

"ITU GARA-GARA KAMU PABOYA" seru keempat orang tadi kesal.

*** The End ***


End file.
